Worldtour
by Born to love protect and die
Summary: Lissa is crowned queen, Rose and Dimitri are settling down an everything is running smoothly. To introduce Her majesty in all the prominent Moroi countries and regions, they are taking a tour. Prepare for visiting st-Basils in Russia and meeting old friend of her mother in Scotland. And whole lot off Rose Hathaway. Disclaimer: Everything that seems familiar is probably not mine.
1. The continuation off live

**Chapter 1: The continuation off live**

It has been two months since Lissa as crowned queen an d a little over two months since I was shot. I'm doing alright, still a little sore when I train whit Dimitri, but that's mostly because I won't give off. I'm back on guardian duty, and besides the extremely boring meetings Lissa has, I'm loving it.

Lissa is changing court for the better. At least that's what I think. Not all Royals are happy whit such a young mind up on the throne. She already turned the age law back around to 18 years old. There was a hard discussion, till Lissa (or at least me) got sick of hearing the same crap reasons way it should stay 16. She simply stated that all the counsel members voting 16, would get the next batch of 16 year old ones guarding them and their family. That turned everyone's mind around pretty quickly.

Me and Dimitri live in 'the queens personal guardian chambers' (cause that's who I am. Hell yea. F*ck all those predicting I would become a blood whore) It pretty much was a small apartment whit full access to the queen chambers. I know everything about the palace now. Every secret passage way, every lock down chamber and every short cut. Off course I would never, ever use them to my personal advantage, because I happen to be late again for some guardian meeting. Or because I had a quick run in whit my Russian god. Ironically enough, those two frequently went hand in hand whit each other.

So now that you know everything that you need to know about what's going on in my life. Let's get back to the here and now shall we?

Right now I'm throwing a bunch of guardian uniform and some normal clothes in a duffel because in five minutes, me and Dimitri are picking up Lissa and her not so better half, to leave for the court airport. Yes airport, do you how many royals have personnel airplanes? Let me just say A Lot. No wonder so many normal Moroi and nor guardian Dhampir study to be a pilot. That it's the closest they get to come to royals and a status. Pilots and doctors, lawyers and pretty much the same as in the human world.

So, while my Comrade is not so patiently waiting for me, I quickly throw in some toiletries. Of course had finish packing like two days ago.

"Roza, why are you not ready yet, you knew last week when we would be leaving"

"I had to wash some of my clothes and iron them before I could pack"

"You don't even know how to use a washing machine, let alone you could iron a T-shirt whiteout burning a hole in it."

"_Bir_, For everyone who doesn't know that, it's a valet excuse and _iki _Christian is the one who sets stuff on fire. The only thing I set in fire is you" Yes I was learning to speak Turkish.

"What do you do with your laundry anyway?"

"Same as in st'-Vlads, I throw it with Lissa's" I said just as I joined him at the door

"Roza..."

"What, it was a pretty good arrangement: I protected her, she watched my clothes or let them get washed" He wasn't really disappointed, I could see the humor in his eyes.

"Fine, Let's get going"


	2. Day one

**Chapter 2: Day one**

We met lissa, who was already waiting

"hey liss, ready to go?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Hell yea, let's go show you off to the world!"

"Where is your luggage Rose?" she asked eying my duffel.

"Right here, where is yours?" I was looking for the pile off suitcases she was undoubtedly bringing.

"That's all you're going to bring, you know we will be gone for 3 months right? And mine is already on the plain."

"Yes I do. I don't need any more, because I don't have to where a different outfit every time I make an entrance. And I have a few guardian uniforms with me. And ... Something tells me, we are going to visit a mall on our way" I knew there was one the unofficial schedule when I was not on duty. She just laughs and we and the entire guardian entourage left for the plain. Jill would join us on at our first stop, because no matter how new she was to this world, she was the Dragomir princess.

As I entered the plain I spotted our tree new groupies, or that's how I called them. Apparently, the old queen (yes, I started calling her queen after trusted my enough to get Jill) was working on a network for our world only. After she died, Lissa got all the document and have her go. So now tree reporters were chosen to cover this little trip. They where terrified of me, and they should. When they were introduced to us last week, I took them apart and nicely told them; if they respected the queen and her entourage there privacy, we would get them previous and special interviews, maybe even make them the official royal press or something like that. If they didn't well let's say, they wouldn't have a life anymore. All of that is a true Blair Walldorf style. Apparently I can't punch someone in the nose if there isn't a personal threat to Lissa. And Blair (fictional or not) had a nice way of threading people. Also Lissa had already enough on her queenly head, that I didn't want her to become a victim of idle gossip.

I checked the plain again. Maybe I am paranoid, but face it. No one is as awesome as me. Well one person is, and he was checking as well so...

I seated myself on the opposite of Lissa and started going over our schedule

First stop; St-Valdimirs academy


	3. Saint Vlads part 1

**Chapter tree: Saint Vlads part 1**

"Honestly Lissa, I don't get way we even go to st-Vads. Everybody knows you're queen and most of them know you personally"

"You're just afraid they won't take you seriously, Rosie" Christian said.

"Actually, I'd love to get Stannyboy back whit the fact that I am now higher ranked than him." He was right though. What if they didn't take me serious, what they still saw me as the reckless, irresponsible novice.

"Don't worry Rose, nobody is going to try to get through you." Of course she knew what was playing in my head. "They all know how amazingly talented you are. And even if they don't know, they still wouldn't try with how dangerous you look." She said eying the duster Dimitri got me about a month ago. It was the female version of his: shorter, just above my knees and whit a female snit. He said it was so I wouldn't take his anymore, but I knew he thought I was damn sexy in it. And I was.

Seriously, just imagine the reaction of people when they see the Queen and her escort, escorted by their personal guardians, both in guardian uniform with dusters above it and flowing behind us, guardian mask in place. That and the world was aware of our skill set. We looked like an A-team from any heroic movie that you don't want to mess whit.

"I still wouldn't mind putting Alto in his place though" I said smirking while I was imagining ways to get to him.

"I'll make it my mission to keep you away from him. For both of your safety" Dimitri stated. " And that wasn't a challenge." He quickly added, seeing the look I had undoubtedly in my eyes.

The flight to St-Vladimir's wasn't long and we landed on the airstrip about one a clock nighttime.

Long distant guardians got out first followed by our little reporter friends. They probably wanted to film the arrival.

We got ready to exit as thought, here we go.

**Thanks for the amazing review's and if their are any ideas you would like me to work in the story you're welcome to tell me and maybe I'll use them.**

**Lost Of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	4. Saint Vlads part 2

Lissa straitened her clothes before we got out. She was nervous I could tell, then again, who wouldn't. Only eighteen she rocked the formal outfits. I called it Olivia Pope style whit more color.

Lissa got out with Christian slightly behind her on her right side, she quickly tugged him right next to her. Dimitri and I took our places. Me right behind Liss on her left side, Dimitri the exact same on Christian right side. Like this we walked to the main building to meet whit the headmistress and Alberta.

The students were gathered around and were cheering. You see, she had nothing to be nervous about. As I scanned the area I noticed that most of the Dhampir novices were pointing at Dimitri and I. Guess rumor spread fast. They still remembered us as student and mentor, not that we were a secret anymore. And with Liss full and public support, I didn't care what others thought.

Right outside the main building, Jill came up to us with Eddie right behind her. This was planed. As Jill gave Lissa a quick hug, a quickly winked at Eddie. Things were still a bit awkward between Lissa and Jill but I could see that in time, they would grow on each other. As we entered the building I quickly whispered to Lissa

"You two are going to spend so much time together on this trip, it might as well be a bonding vacation. Everything is going to fine, just be you lovely self."

"Thanks"

She whispered back, she knew I was trying to calm her. With that we entered the headmistress office. Kirrova and Alberta both bowed for Lissa.

"Please don't, I've know you to since I was five. " Lissa said "And don't you dare call me 'You're Majesty'. It makes me feel old. " She added laughing. "As you wish, but I'm not going any less informal then Vasilissa" Kirrova answered. After that they all got seeded. Alberta pulled a few seats up for Eddie, Dimitri and I and herself.

We got over the schedule quickly to see if anything had to be changed. First would get our housing, as we would not be leaving tonight. And tonight just before dinner Lissa would give a speech and announcement that students could give in questions that would be answered around eight in the social hall. Tomorrow Lissa would say a few things about spirit in the moroi magic classes. stuff like that. After the schedule was in place, Lissa and Kirrova talked a bit about court and the new life. Alberta turned to Dimitri and I.

"So how are you two doing?"

"I'd say, were great" And I winked. I could see Dimitri's guardian mask falling and a smile appeared on our face.

"One thing though, when Lissa was talking to Hans after I escaped, you didn't seemed surprised. Did you know?"

"At first I didn't, but after you left, I connected the dots. How you both changed, how he was the only one beside Lissa you would listen to. How he would always stay whit her when she was at the infirmary." This one directed at the man next to me. "How it didn't take almost four hours to calm you down, not even you." I laughed at that."How you wanted to get back in to caves for him. I wondered how I didn't see it sooner, but then again, I don't think anyone knew. Right?"

"Only Adrian, but he saw it in our auras. Why didn't you say anything when I came back?" I could think of many reasons why I didn't wanted her to, but had to ask."

"You were broken when you came back, I didn't wanted to add to that"

I just nodded.

"Rose always said you where a second mother for her, I can see that. Thank you Alberta" Dimitri said for me.

"Now for a lighter conversation" She said after the air was almost sliceable. "How would you two, our three" she added, to get Eddie involved" feel about a little show and tell for the novices tomorrow while Vasilissa and Christian do the moroi?"

"Do it" Lissa interrupted her own conversation "I can get someone else to stand beside me tomorrow afternoon. Besides, I know how much you would like to." She added whit a wink.

"Please do" Said Jill directed to Eddie

"Sure, why not" Dimitri said. Followed by a nod from Eddie

"Let's show Stan who rocks"

"Now Roza, you're not" who knew exactly what I was talking about.

"But, Alberta just said..."

"Guardian Petrove said to instruct the novices, not to humiliate the theaters. Beside every novice here already knows you can handle Guardian Alto"

" Fine, then I'll kick your fine ass"

"Try me"

"Been there, done that"

"I don't think I should join anymore" Eddie stopped our little banter.

"Yes you should" I finalized.

After a little more chit chat we left Kirrova's office to the guest housing.

Before dinner we went to the meeting hall and Lissa gave her speech. It was about how much she loved being back here and she loved going to school here. About what she wanted for our world future and bla bla bla. I was never good as listing for a long time. What did spike my attention, was the sudden rumor starting tight after she announced the Q and A. Right after that she said.

"And because I know a lot of you have question for Guardian Hathaway and Belikov, please enlist those a well"

My guardian mask slipped for a bite and I looked at her surprised, then at Dimitri. He had the same expression under his mask.

I knew Lissa was trying to shift some of the attention, she still wasn't completely comfortable with. Okay I thought, let's do this. Lets the full population of this school meet my famous Hathaway remarks.

And I was looking forward to it.

**To the person who send me the Brazil idea: I like it very much**

**Any questions you'd like me to ask, tell me (or other ideas in general)**

**You have until Wednesday evening (Belgium time = +1 time zone)to send me your request, because that's when I will be updating. Or at least when I will be writing the next chapter. **

**as always**

**Lots Of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**

**Ps: Don't worry about the name, this story has a happy ending (I think)**


	5. Q and A

**Chapter five: Q and A**

We ate whit in our guest housing, although Lissa said we could eat whit everybody ells. They insisted, of course they did. Jill and Eddie ate whit us. Conversation was light. Mostly about what question the students would think of and de upcoming countries.

As we entered, Kirrova was giving a speech about how they all should learn from this bla, bla, bla.

She ended and Lissa took over. "So welcome. I hope we got some interesting questions tonight. Without further ado. Jill would you like to do the honors. Lissa was sitting in the middle of the stage. Me on her left, Christian on her right, Dimitri next to him. Eddie was standing next to the stage whit a few other royal guards. I might be here to answer questions, but my main task was still protecting Lissa.

Jill walked to the front of the stage where there was a cardboard box filled whit papers. There was no way, we would answer all of those questions.

"This wan is for you Rose"

"Great, shoot" I sit up straighter. It was then when I heard rumor going through the crowd. Oh right.

"Well, just not literally"

"Dear Rose, I have a feeling we would connect well. So I propose we..." Jill trailed off. "Uhm Rose? Maybe we should M-rate these questions?"

"What do you mean, give me the money" I said as got up and took letter from her hand. I let my eyes scan over the paper as I sat down.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I read the paper. "Okay who's room is room 548?"

A girl I recognized shyly put her hand up. "Uhm, mine. Why if I my ask?" I looked at the room number that was mentioned in the letter again. "No this can't be" I decided.. " I've seen you around, you're way too shy to attempted anything like this and this was clearly written by a boy. Which makes me think...Where is your ex" A few people pointed in the general direction. I saw him. I recognized him, because they had a pretty messed up and dramatic break up last year. The fact that he and his friends were smirking, I had the right person responsible for this sick letter.

"You're real sick you know that" By now Lissa had taken the letter from my hand and was reading it whit a chocked face. Christian was reading with her and said "Wow, I don't think even see Rose do this, this is messed up" Christian commented. That was the queue for the ever in control Dimitri to take the letter. I knew he would have a hard time staying on his seat and not beating the basterd to pulp after reading that letter. So I decided to take the boy verbally down, but first eliminate the evidence. "Christian, incinerate that thing." Which he did with pleasure. Now break down time.

"You," I pointed to girl, "be glad you got out. Because you," now pointing to the boy" have the largest collection of weird fetishes I have ever seen." I spoke deadly calm and loud now. Just so everybody could hear me. "If I were you, I'd close my window and door and barricade them. There is a very good chance you will be waking up as a girl tomorrow. I am not talking about makeup and a dress. Before you get excited by that, it won't be me doing it" The guy palled. Looking at dimitri he would actually do it, so I decided to tale it a little bit further.

"But you really need some help though, I main seriously: toads? What the hell is it you find so exiting about a slimier and uglier version of a frog?!" Okay there was nothing about a toad in the now destroyed letter, but who would know. He looked pallor than a strigoi as people where commenting and shouting things at him. So I added one last thing

"Though the worst part was insulting your Queen whit the letter as well!" With that tree of the academy's guardian escorted him out of the meeting hall. He looked so pale I think he was actually able to wet his pants and throw up. My job was done.

He didn't really made any direct assumptions at Lissa. He insulted her by saying I would be happier while being his blood whore. If people took it the wrong way. That wasn't my fault.

I went back to my seat, apparently I stood up at some point. "For a moment there I taught darkness was talking over" Liss wispered to me. "Don't worry, I was fine"

Jill took this to take another letter out of the box

"This seems more fit" she said after first reading the letter to herself. There was so

"Queen Vasilissa. What are the most unexpected changes you personally had to make after becoming queen?"

"Oh" Lissa laughed "Personnel changes, well I can tell you what didn't change. I still sleep in the room next to my best friend and guardians room. And she still has the most crazy ideas. "At that I laughed" I'm still dating the same person. I'm still juggling studying and politics. Changes, Well I have a brand new and wonderful sister. Oh and my two guardians got multiplied by ten. So that equals that my best friends crazy ideas don't get carried out in public anymore." Christian laughed hard at that one. "Thank Vlad for that, don't think Hans or Belikov for that matter, would go long without a heart attack if she still did."

"Yaeh so basically we're still the same bunch off weirdoes" I concluded.

"Well you defiantly are" Christian retorted.

"Really want to go there fire lord?"

Jill took the next question, read it and threw it aside. As she did whit the next one.

The one after that apparently wasn't vulgar or insulting as she read

"Are guardian Hathaway and Belikov truly together now?"

"Yes" Dimitri simply stated before I could even open my mouth. There were mixed reaction coming from the crowed. "Next question" I added.

"When will the queen and Lord Ozera get married?" Jill spoke the next question.

We laughed. "I haven't even asked her" Christian said. Though something told me he wanted to add a three letter word to that sentence. YET

**SSQQUUUUEEEAAALL**

**So I've getting a lot of tips and request THANK YOU**

**Though I think whit the amount of countries you're asking me to visit it will probably become a 120day tour instead of a 90day one. Who cares, I love the ideas you guys are giving me. **

**Lots of love**

**Born To Love, Protect and Die**


	6. End of day one

**Chapter six End of day one**

The interview thingy went on for some time after that. Jill threw all the not welcome questions out. Which were a lot.

The questions where pretty basic as the evening went on.

When I noticed Lissa was getting tired I called it quits. And we went up to the housing.

Lissa and I said our goodbye's and I went to the bathroom and opened my duffel as I found what was lying on top, I got an Idea. I send a quick text to Lissa that I needed her six inch black Leboutin's. She brought them over telling Dimitri an excuse about she needing my face wash or something as she entered the bathroom.

"Here they are. Don't break them and I don't want any fluids or anything else for that matter on them. Have fuuhunn, and let me sleep."

As I heard Dimitri and Christian's conversation end. I got ready quick. The door of our rooms closed and I got out of the bathroom. Wearing only my underwear, Lissa's shoe's and my duster. Let's say I don't own cotton briefs.

Dimitri gaped "See something you like, comrade?"

"A lot"

We didn't make it to the bed and I only lost one piece of clouting.

It wasn't the duster nor the shoe's.

**hihi**

**Lots Of Love**

**Born to love, Protect and Die**


	7. Day two

**Chapter 7 Day two**

The alarm goes off at 5h30 in the morning. I still want to smack it against the wall and as my hand reached out to do so, it gets stopped by Dimitri.

"Haven't you cost this academy enough alarm clock's"

"Since they still put one in the room I am sleeping in, I'd say: No."

He simply laughs "Come on, let's go for a run on the track through the woods." I get up and get in my running gear.

I'm happy we have chosen the track through the woods since there are already a few people on the one around the field. The last part of the track is in the open and close to the Dhampir dorms. Therefore by the end of our run people are pointing at us when they see us passing by.

We end our tour at a open spot just behind the first tree line. So actually we are still in the open, just not obvious.

I know that by now there are a few novices who saw us ending here, are not so subtitle hanging around. I decide to get them a little preview.

"So comrade, want to prepare something for later?" I ask while softly motioning to where I guess the novices are standing.

"Sure, let's stretch first" He gets what I mean. And saves time because surly there will be more novices in under five minutes.

We stretch and by the time we get in a fighting position, four more novice have joined the sneaking group.

We fight, he blocks, I block. It's hard to fight each other, not because we are afraid to hurt each other (we both have been through a lot more pain than we could possibly inflict on the other) but because we know what the other is going to do the same time they think of doing it. We go on like this for a while.

We hear a noise a pair of footsteps coming running at us. We both grab the others wrist to try and flip over so we end up my back at his, still holding each other arms. I look at the guardian running at us. Same time I see the Novices (who's group has multiplied a lot in the main time) starring whit open mouths.

I feel Dimitri's muscle tense and I know what he is going to do. So as he tucks on my arms to try and smack me over he's shoulder, I Throw up my legs and use his strength to do a back flip over his shoulder.

"Yaeh, Yaeh it's a sight to see. We know" Guardian Marveil say's to the novices who are cursing at the display they just saw.

"Something wrong Marveil?" I ask. He is one of Lissa's and did the night shift.

"No everything okay, Just came to say Queen is leaving at nine"

"Thank Marveil, sleep well"

"Thanks Hathaway, Belikov" With that he walks off.

"So, we should go eat Comrade, I'm starving!"

"You always are Roza" And he throws me on his shoulder and walks off.

"Putt me dawn Belikov!" if I really wanted to I could get of myself and he knew that.

"Make me he teased"

"Fine, you lot" I pointed to the novices as we passed them "go eat and we see you this afternoon at the gym" I said with wink. Still draped over my mans shoulder. Some of them immediately smiled, some of them looked feared and some of them looked like they had no idea what I was insinuating at. Idiots.

"You know Comrade, the view isn't so bad from up here" I said smacking his ass and saying it loud enough for the novice who still stood there to hear.

"Thanks Roza"

**Lots of Love**

**Born to love, protect and die**


	8. Playing teacher

**Chapter eight: Playing teacher**

In the morning Lissa and I didn't much, you can't really go visit the academy ground when you grew up there and probably knew it better than some of the teachers. So we talked about how about we both were and gossiped about our men. Vlad knows were those two were at the moment.

Alberta came up to use befhore lunch to ask what we wanted to do about the idiot of yesterday. I told her to let him walk, he had been learned him lesson Rose Mazur style. Yes Hathaway was the fighting and short tempered side of me. Treating and humiliating people was the Mazur side. And I embraced them both.

At lunch me met up whit Jill and Mia and talked about the things we had done when we were at this school.

Then it was time to intimidate novices at the gym.

Dimitri and I entered the gym just as Alberta was telling that they about to be instructed by two very talented people. There were al lot of novices here, I think they changed the usual schedule and put the top three years here.

"Oh yes? Who?" I mockingly asked as walked to the front.

"Rose.."

"Wait you mean, we're actually going to be thought by you?" I asked to draw this display out. She just crooked an eyebrow. Dammit.

"Thank you Alberta" Dimitri said

"So welcome everybody, you all know who we are so I guess introductions aren't really necessary. We are going to give you some basic tips that will come in handy with whoever you are going to protect."

"As you can see. Physically we're nothing like each other and I know that most of you think I wouldn't stand a chance against him. Yet, as some of you saw this morning. I can handle this one."

Some of the students laughed at the double meaning of the words.

"Actually, they saw you're field experience fight" Alberta said.

"Ah yes, the first time you baeted me."

"Yes and in front of the whole school"

"When did you filmed that. I don't remember the fights being filmed?" Dimitri asked at Alberta. I hadn't even thought of that.

"One of the students did. He gave it to me a few days after you, Rose left. Said it would be a great memory of two great guardians. I think he didn't think you would come back. I don't think he himself filmed it though."

"Oh" that was all I could say. Adrain really thought I wouldn't come back, or at least wouldn't be the same. Somebody who didn't knew about us, wouldn't say something like that.

"It was actually at that comment I started to look in at you two."

"Well since you saw that. How do think I defeated him? Obvious he's stronger than me."

"Because she more talented."

"Thank but no"

"You idiot have you seen him fight, he's a god."One of boy chastised the boy who answered.

"Because he's afraid he would hurt her."

"If I held back at her at any moment, I would be dead ten times over so no." You have to say he's smart my man.

"Because she know all his moves."

"I know all his moves, as he does mine. Only this would imply that I can only beat him, which I can tell you is not true."

"Because she's faster than him"

"Closer, but there is a bit more."

"Because and this isn't meant as a insult, she fight as a woman and uses her body to her advantage." One of the only girls in the group spoke up.

"Explain" She was on to something.

"You have less muscle weight which makes you faster. You're small and female which makes your gravity point lower. Therefore you have a better balance. You're flexible and smart. You can fight dirty. Also you always trained whit boys, because there aren't many girls to fight with. That actually works in you advantage because they fight whit power less than with their brain."

"I never thought in the scientific way of it all, but you are right. Also you sound like you know what you are talking about."

"I'm small and female and I wanted to start winning a fight, so I studied the little available tapes of female guardians. There I saw that they didn't completely fought the same. Same kind of moves, differently executed."She paused. "Could you maybe show me something?" She asked nervous know.

"Sure what do you want"

"I heard Mia Rinaldi talking once about your signature 'talking down the tall guy move' Is it real and yes so. Could you teach me?" She was now all exited.

"Of course I want to, but first this fine man next to me here needs to make a conclusion of all this."

He chuckled "Right "All of this is saying every one can become a great guardian. If you work hard enough, want it hard enough and use what you have to your advantage. You will get out just fine."

"Nice zen lesson Comrade. Now time for some action. Ask us any move you want to learn or spear with someone and ask us for pointers. We're only here today so use it. I went over to the girl who asked me about the move. The four other girls joined her.

"Now we just need someone taller and preferably stupid" I said as I scanned the room. With perfect timing Stan Alto walked into the gym.

"Perfect" I said. The girls laughed. My bantering with Stannyboy was quit famous.

"Guardian Alto" I shouted. 'Hi, how are you doing Stan. I was wondering if you could help me out demostrating something to... what your name?"

"Avril"

"To Avril." Dimitri shot me a warning look, I smiled politely back.

"Of course, what do you need help with?" The idiot, I was being polite to him, that on its own should be an indication that this was not going to end well for him.

"Right now you just need to stand there."

"Okay?"

"So when you're opponent is taller than you. You can't easily just knock him out. You're knock up and not dawn. You need less power if you're hitting from above. Unless you're knocking him out whit a roundhouse kick. Though someone trained might see that coming. Easy answer. Get him on the ground."

Suddenly I turned towards Alto and he was on the ground, gasping within the second. The girls and some of the boys stared. Than i noticed Stan was still on the ground trying to catch his breath;

"I will directly explain after Stannyboy here is able to breathe again." I pulled him up by his shoulders so he was sitting. "You the problem is that sometimes they find it hard to breathe again." I knock once my fist on his back. Hard. He gasped. "Now he's fine again I said. "Come one get up Alto"

"What you're not doing that again to me." He said in small voice. Probably still from the lack of oxygen.

"Don't worry I will just show where I punched you." He got up. Idiot

So first you punch right on the adems apple, that's why he's having a hard time breathing. Next spot is the shoulder just where the arm and body connect. This hurt like a bitch, distracts and makes the body turn just a bit, which is good for the next one. You punch were the rib cache end, just under it. Since you're smaller then yuor opponent, this point is fairly easy to reach. This you do twice, first on the side opposite from the shoulder you hit, then the other side.

By know, your opponent is having trouble to breath and completely distracted, because you just rammed some organs that are supposed to be protected by his ribs. You turn around fast, put your arm around his neck and turn back, this way he is of balance and facing the opposite direction. While you turn, you put your other arm around his through and push. Let you're opponent fall or go with him, to punch or stake him. "

While I explained this I pointed it on Alto. He was still standing, I didn't like it.

"So: One, Two Three and four. Turn twist and push" Alto was on the ground again. "One more thing don't use this on someone you like or someone who know how to do it." With that I let Alto lying there. Hay I helped him before, if he was smarter he should gave known to get out.

We helped some more student, gave some pointers, It was fun. When the class ended, a girl who I learned was Avrils sister came running towards me.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, Now problem. Anytime"

"Not about to lesson, well that to. You see I have a younger sister. She never really wanted to be a guardian. Said she would only get a crappy position and never be respected. At first I didn't really cared. I'm from a dhampir commune and I thought that she would just settle dawn there like my mother did. But then she started handing out whit the wrong kind of moroi and I was afraid she would end up not so settled down. Then after she heard you're story, you became some kind of hero for her. And she started to train and get really good at it. So thank you for saving her."

"Wow, I would never classify myself as a role model, not with my list of crimes, but I'm proud to be hers." She thanked me again and walked off. Dimitri who was standing next to me the whole time, looked at me with pride.

"You inspire people and make this world a better place all on your own. You and Lissa really are sisters." I simply kissed him.

Lissa ended her moroi classes and we got ready to fly to our next stop. We said goodbye to everyone and got on plain. This time Jill and Eddie joined us. Next stop The old Russian court. but first we had a long plane ride ahead of us.

**thanks for the reviews. **

**If anyone wants to see the 'take down the tall guy' move. Alex uses it to get some basterd down at Nathans party. From the serie Nikita**

**As always,**

**Lots Of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	9. Day three

**Chapter nine: Day three.**

I was more tired then I realized when we took off last night, since I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I woke in strange surroundings. I calmed down when I felt a hot tall Russian body next to me. I checked the time, it was six in the morning. Moroi time. It also meant that we would be landing in three hours. I got up to see the film crew already awake and working on the footage from yesterday.

"Good morning Guardian Hathaway"

"If we are going to spend the next three months together, you might as well call me Rose. Guardian Hathaway is my mother." Little brute, maybe. I was just awake, suck it up.

"Okay, thank you... Rose"

"Welcome" After that I greeted the two night guardians. We had only two because, well we were on damn plane. I went and took some hot chocolate and a donut. I suspect someone of our crew told the flight attendants about my cravings. It's probably a good thing I can't get pregnant. I sat down and watched the film crew work.

"So when is the first upload?" I asked.

"Well the first day is completed, it just needs to be checked by you and the queen before we air it. We would like it to air it today though."

"Okay, I will look with her before we land, but I'll warm you upfront. You better not use the footage me scolding the boy. This is Lissa's primetime, not mine."

"Of course" She said. I didn't know If they were planning on using it, since she didn't comment on it.

After a few minutes two more guardian came from downstairs. Laughing about something.

"What's funny boys, hope you weren't talking about me?" I said jokingly.

"Oh, Good morning Hathaway." One said.

"We were joking about guardian Castile."

"What's funny about Edison then?" I was getting curious now.

"Just him and Princess Dragomir bunking together." I didn't get it. Why wouldn't they be using the same room. Normally there are enough beds in the royal plane. But whit the extra guardians for the long time, the film crew and Jillian. And the large amount of moroi meant we needed feeders on board. All the beds were used. So with not having single rooms. Eddie and Jill were sleeping in the same room.

"What about it?" I asked slightly confused. They looked at me like I came from a different planet.

"You really don't know? Wow!" One of them exclaimed.

"Okay I'm getting pissed, just spit it out already. What about Eddie and Jill?" The guardian who was new, didn't knew me that well, only my rep. He looked quit afraid now. He stared brambling fast. I couldn't understand a word.

"Wow there. One word at the time please."

"Well" The other guardian stepped in for his buddy. "The thing is, Guardian Castille and Princess Dragomir look like they... well... euh.. you know... have hard time keeping their hand to their self, or so it looks like. If you know what main." He was stuttering now.

What? How didn't I see that? He was my brother. I should at least have seen that he was interested in someone. What kind of sister was I? Eddie with Jill. I taught about that for a while. Jill was a good girl. If he cared about her, he would protect her with his life and not just because it was his duty. She was the Dragomir princess though. People expected her to settle down whit some high classes Royal Moroi. Not her Guardian. Wow, I'm really walking ahead of myself. They weren't even together and I was talking about settling down. Then again, I liked the idea of Eddie and Jill. People might not, but since when have I cared about that? I decided I would completely support them. After all he was my brother and he needed some peace and love after everything that happened. I looked at the guardians who were apparently waiting for my reaction. I smiled

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "What? I just like shaking the world of some time-frozen Moroi."

"You don't think Queen Vasilissa would expect something different from her?"

"A, It's not like they are engaged. B, Lissa would never stand in front of her happiness. And C, Like I just said. This world needs some shaking." Just then Eddie walked in.

"Who needs shaking sis?"

"This plane so people will start waking up" I quickly made up.

"Right.." He didn't believe me, but let it be. The night guardians went to bed after that. There were already four guardians awake now.

Half an hour later most where awake and eating breakfast or talking to each other. I was in Lissa's room she needed me to help her decide what to wear in two hours. It was more like I was sitting there keeping her company while she planned her entire outfit to shoes and jewelry down.

"Lissa, the film crew asked me if we could go over the first episode this moring so they could airborne it today."

"Okay, I'll just get dressed and then we watch. Invite Roxanne to sit with us."

"Who's Roxanne?"

"Seriously Rose. She's like the end producer person of this thing. You threatened her personally, how can you not know her name?"

"I threaten people who I don't know their name's all the time."

"That is true"

A hour lather we were sitting in the film crew their room as it was privet and silence, we just watched the pilot of this little reality show.

"You and your crew obvious have talent. It's a beautifully montage and nice background music and a absolute stunning intro..." Lissa began. I could hear a 'but' coming on. Apparently so could Roxanne.

"Plaese, tell me what you don't like."

"Well it's just..."

"She's eighteen and on this it looks like they put Tatiana in Lissa body." I spoke the thoughts Lissa had. "Yes, thank you Rose. Could you just make it a little more fun?... Or something like that. Not a comedy, but just... less stiff? I guess? Like just add the bantering between Rose and Christian at the end of answer to question about the things that gave changed in my life. It happened in public and it doesn't harm any of our privacy, so why not."

"Of course I can. You're right. I guess I was a bit absorbed in the entire stiff queen cliché, when we made this."

"Also, I'm pleading for more rights for Dhampirs and yet I don't see myself talking to anybody but royal Moroi. Most of them I don't even like. Make it more relaxed. I know you can do it. Like I said, you and you're crew are talented."

After that she thanked us and left to make the changes. There was an hour until we had to land. So we just went to the others and talked small talk whit the others. Lissa and Jill where having an relaxed conversation.

You see I told you things were going to become very good between them. This made me think of what I was told earlier that morning. Eddie was constantly glancing at Jill during his conversation whit Dimitri and Christian.

The pilot announced the plane landing in ten minutes. everybody got buckled in. As the plane touched down I looked outside. There were a lot of people waiting to see our new Queen.

**Thanks to the new followers.**

**There is probably going to be more time between updates because my finals are starting.**

**Lots of love**

**Born to Love Protect and Die**


	10. The Old Russian Court

**Chapter ten: The old Russian Court.**

The old Russian court was situated in the west of Russia. The literal middle of nowhere. I thought Saint Vladimir's was isolated, but this was just crazy in comparison. Russian court was just like the American version, a palace which was the center of everything and allot of buildings around it. Only from down here it looked like it had come straight out of some Barbie princess movie. Then again that made it pretty clear when in history the Moroi ruled from Russia.

We got out the same style like we had in St Vladimir's. Only I felt more serious here. Nobody knew me. They could easily get the wrong impression and think I was a crap guardian. I got my guardian mask up and got ready for everything. Lissa was perfect though. She smiled and waved at everyone. We got into a car and drove to the palace.

Once we got in inside we met up whit the person who was responsible for ruling the under the rein of Lissa. According to the ancient rules, it would be someone from the Dragomir family. Tatiantia chanced that and appointed the responsibility to the Voda family during her rein. We were guided to the offices of the current governors, or that how called them. The probably had an official title, but moroi politics wasn't my favorite subject. The Voda couple was standing just outside the office. their guardians behind them. They welcomed Lissa with a bow, so did their guardians.

"Queen Vasilissa Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Princess Dragomir. Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Castile, we would like to welcome you to Russia. My name is Cealan Voda. This is my wife Amber Voda and our guardians Gerasim Ivlovka and Yegor Kulinechev." We greeted each other with a nod. Dimitri and Gerasim had a smile on their face and spoke a few Russian words to each other. Of course he would know one of the guardians. Something else couth my attention. They greeted us, the guardian. That meant that one they held the same ideas as Lissa against guardians or at least respected them. Or that they knew where Lissa was standing on that point. I suspected the lather and hoped for both. I should ask Dimitri lather, he could ask his friend. Lissa was already talking whit Lady Voda. She was perfect at this.

"So" Whispered Eddie in my ear."You think they want to get the queens good graces or they just respect us?"

"You read my mind, brother. You read my mind." I answered loud enough for others to hear.

"Brother? I didn't know that you were related." Asked Lord Voda? Guess he did respected us. Or was just a curious man in general.

"Not Biological, but I have known him since I was five so yes. Brother." I answered.

"Never anything romantic?" He asked. Jill stiffened, Eddie eyes grew big, Dimitri's fists clenched and me, Lissa and Christian begun to laugh. Voda looked a bit taken back on this. Well it was a strange reaction on a perfectly normal question.

"Please no, I wouldn't survive that." Eddie said.

"Hey!" That was me.

"He's right, Rosie. There's only one able to put up whit you." Christian should know better than challenge me.

"Well since Liss is the only person who could live whit you. I guess we're even then."

"You're actually admitting that you to are the same?" Lissa asked.

"Never!" Christian and I spoke at the same time. Lissa just chuckled."Right"

"Well it's true what they say then. You guys are a family." Amber Voda spoke.

After this Lady Voda, her guardian and Jill whit Eddie went to some reception that had been set up. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I went inside. Lissa had to arrange some politics. The film crew followed Jill. This was privet anyway.

They sat down and begun talking politics. I zoned out and did something I was much better at. I sized the guarding up I front of me. He was strong and tall, then again he was Russian. Seriously I needed to know what the hell they put in water here. So as I was saying he was tall and strong. But as I noticed earlier he was left handed. Every time he did something, it left first. Not a problem, but his stake and other weapons were on his right sight. If you instinct is to use left then put your weapon on your left. Idiot. Gerasim noticed I was looking at him. He winked.

What? He thought I was interested in him? My eyebrows shot up in disbelieve and I looked at Dimitri. He had seen the wink to and had to hold his smile at the look of disbelieve and disgust that was undoubtedly on my face. Gerasim on the other hand didn't seem to get the message and smiled smugly.

I felt like castrating him.

After Lissa looked a few document through and discussed a few things, the meeting was over. It had taken a few hours. It was almost midday and my stomach was making it very clear.

"Let me guess. "Lissa said to me. "it's almost time for lunch?" Lissa said to me as we arrived at the former throne room. Lady Voda and Jill were standing just outside.

"Sure sounds like it." I answered.

"Oh, you're already hungry?" Lady Voda asked. "Good, just after the speech we're going to have lunch. Or chef will be pleased to hear you already hungry." She sounded like the perfect hostess to me now.

"Well then sure tell him to make enough because she eats like three men. And I can know that." Christian said.

"What I'm a growing girl" I retorted.

"Rose, you haven't grown an inch in three years" Eddie said

"Still is a valid excuse"

"I'm sure there will be enough." Yegor Said

Dimitre said something in Russian to him. I recognized his last name and the word 'food' in it.

"What did you say about food to him?" I asked.

"Of Course, You would know the word 'food' in Russian, Roza"

"Well you still have to learn me how to curse in Russian. And I know you treated your sister with Vlad know what not to teach me." It was true. I asked Victoria. She wouldn't learn me and I knew that whatever Dimitri had on her, must be good.

"Lissa?" I asked

"He said something about there never being enough food."

"Well at least, the man knows me."

Lissa was announced with full title and name and she walked in and up podium. Gracefully. I slammed my guardian mask on and was right behind her. After me was Christian with Dimitri. Then Jill and Eddie. Ending with Lady and Lord Voda and there guardians.

The entire room bowed. Lissa spoke one Russian word and they all stood up. The word was probably 'rise' or something meaning the same.

Lissa started her Russian speech. I recognized a few word but wasn't listing. I scanned the room for hidden treats. Didn't find any.

After the speech the people applauded. Bunch of stiff royals. Though there was a smile on most of their faces. We went off stage and went to the dining hall. Finally.

During lunch there were soft conversation going on. Dimitri was talking with Gerasim in Russian.

"So, you and Jill?" I silently asked Eddie. His fork stopped halfway to his mouth and he put it back down.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not blind you know." Okay I had been, but he didn't need to know that.

"Doesn't matter, She the Dragomir Princess. She doesn't even feel the same way."

"BS and are you blind?" I whispered loudly to and looked at him" You know Lissa would fully support you. So do I"

"Thank you" And he smiled at me. I filled my plate again from the plaits in the middle. Yegor looked at me. "You seriously going to eat that to? Where do you put it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Her stomach" Eddie answered for me. I smiled at him and gave him a high five under the table.

"So when are you leaving." Gerasim asked in English

"Tomorrow morning." Dimitri answered.

"So Roza, you want to go somewhere tonight" Gerasim asked? Me and Dimitri coughed. WHAT? The entire table fell silence as they were wanting on my answer. The ones who knew this would be good.

" _İlk ve en önemli_, you don't get to call me Roza. it's rose or guardian Hathaway for you. _Ikinci_, There is now way you could handle me. _Üç_, There is nothing you could even offer me, that would remotely please me in any way. _Dördüncü_. When I was looking at you, I was sizing you up and deciding that you are an idiot. You are left handed. Still you put your weapons on your right side. It slows you down when you're counting on your reflexes. And when you winked at me, that was a look of disgust I gave to you. _çok_, The language I'm speaking in-between the reasons I'm giving you is Turkish. You see my full name is Rosemarie Adlain Hathaway MAZUR ._Ve son alarak _The person I do spend my nights with is sitting right in front of you."

During my speech I must have stood up because I sat dawn and begun eating again. Gerasim looked at Dimitri. Dimitri was glaring back.

"Anything else?" I asked after I swallowed.

"So Mazur as in Ibrahim Mazur?"

"Exactly" Dimitri said.

"And you two are together?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Well that changes things" At this some of the table laughed.

"You have to admit he has guts, rose." Christian said.

"I do"

"Why" Yegor asked?

"He is still sitting there and he still has dry pants" Lissa said.

At this all of the not court people stared at Lissa. "What? It wouldn't be the first time someone ran away crying after Rose scolded him. As a matter of fact the first one was our teacher when we were five." I smiled at the memory of people telling me what apparently had happened. No one remembers what they were doing as five year olds.

"What happened?" Lady Voda asked Lissa. She probably didn't wanted to interrupt me while I was eating. Smart woman.

"Well" She begun, first explaining the book throwing incident. "When we were five we had to learn how to write our name's. We both we had long name's but I tried anyway. Rose simply refused to write anything longer the 'Rose' and I was having trouble whit anything longer than 'Lissa'. The teacher got quit infuriated at Rose for refusing and at me for not trying hard enough. So Rose picked up the dictionary from the corner of the desk and threw it at the teacher calling her a.."

"Fascist bastard. I didn't know what it meant, but I did know how to hit a moving target." I filled in.

"After that Mason and Edison screamed something about hitting a target bulls-eye." Lissa continued. "The teacher was mad and started ranting at Rose about why you can't hit someone with a book."

"Rose gave her some twisted explanation why she could in true Rose-logic. After a while the teacher couldn't handle it anymore and ran outside crying because she was verbally taken down by a five year old." Eddie continued. "We were friends ever since."

"A few years later, I was ten I think, we went up to on of the guardians asking why the kinder garden teacher always ran in a different direction when she saw Rose. He told us the story and asked if she wanted to apologies to her."

"I declined." I said. "What? What kind of person make a five year old write 'Vasilissa Sabrina Rea Dragomir' That is being a fascist bastard." Dimitri looked at me weird

"You still don't know what it means, do you?"

"Of course I do, how else am I to be insulting people?"

He just laughed.

"Who is mason?" Yegor asked. We all stiffened.

"Me and Eddie's dead best friend" I sad cold.

"Oh didn't..."

"Ever heard of Spokane?"

"Yes there were a bunch of novices and royal moroi. One died...Oh!"

"Where do think I got my first two molenia?...exactly"

"I knew I recognized the name Rose Hathaway from somewhere. You're where the novice who killed more strigoi before she graduated then most will ever see in their live."

I knotted "Nice to meet you to." This relaxed the tension that had build up during the last part of the conversation. People went on with the other their other conversions and left me and Eddie alone. Our minds where with Mason right know.

After a while someone asked Christain what Rose-logic meant. He explained that I could turn something completely illogical into something perfectly understandable just be changing how to look at it.

After lunch we got a tour in the palace and the city. It was beautiful. It was obvious from the architecture when this city and court had bloomed. The middle ages I though. We were walking through the street know. Our guide was explaining in Russian to Lissa about different part from the city and other specifics you would get in an old city. Christian had his arm around Lissa's waist. It looked romantic. It was romantic. Lissa was enjoying this. Stroll around in an old cultured city with the man she loved. Completely oblivious to the other twenty persons around her. I wanted to enjoy this city to with Dimitri's arm around me. I was just a bit too busy with looking for hidden people or anything that could harm Lissa in any way. Lissa was de-stressing and happy, that was all I needed. When we were almost back at the palace, something couth my eye. Three moroi man and a woman dressed in long black robes. Hiding in the shadows. I poked Dimitri and Eddie and showed him were to look. We walked closer to the royal couple. Eddie was now walking next to Jill, in-between the possible treats and her. My hand was on my gun. The other guardians noticed our little change and got more on guard just as the suspicious moroi came from out from the ally. Two were walking towards Lissa and Christian two towards Jill.

Christian immediately put a ring of fire around them and Lady and Lord Voda. Amber followed Christians idea an put a ring of wind just behind it, making the fire more aggressive towards to outside. Her husband was concentrating on something, I didn't know what until I saw the fire turning slightly bleu, making hotter and deadly. I got my weapons out and pointed my gun at one of the moroi, who by now stood completely still. The woman turned around and started to run back in the ally. The others started to fight against the guardians.

I put my gun away and ran behind her just shouting. "You better keep that ring up Sparky!"

"Just get her"

The woman in black started to climb a rain pipe that was against a wall and set it under her on fire. Want to play dirty? Fine! It was about time I freshened up on parcours skills anyway. I jumped on a dumpster and ran up the wall, while turning around and pushing of against the wall and griping the balcony on the other side, pulling myself up fast. I griped the window decoration and pulled myself up even farther, literally climbing the wall. Thank Vlad for the expensive taste and too much unnecessary decoration along the side of the house. In now time we were both standing on the roof. It was about twenty inches wide before the roof went up in a point. She turned to me and said something in Russian.

"No matter how much I would like to answer that, I don't speak Russian."

"Right, I said finally somebody that may reach my level."

"If you think you're so good, why didn't you stay down and fight?"

"Because I'm not stupid. We lost our element of surprise. There is now way we could defied all of you and break through that circle." At that she turned and ran to next roof top jumping over the ally in between the houses, on to the next roof. She ran farter to the next roof. There was a street in-between these, not an ally. You couldn't just jump from one to the other. She ran and jumped on one the one inch wide iron bars that was between the houses everywhere here. I jumped after her when she suddenly turned around.

"Let's see how you handle this." She said, right after she send out a huge amount of fire over the bar. To mush, I know how Christian fights and she was using too much fire for her own good, she would get worn out fast. I jumped up and did a summersault while the fire was spreading under me. Because of the summersault I was getting closer to her. I landed on my feet on the bar in front of her. I bend over, gripped the bar under me and kicked her in the chest. She lost her balance and was hanging from her hands now.

"Now let's see how you handle this" I retorted her earlier question. She pulled her legs up, threw them around the bar then let go of hands and flipped over till she gripped the bar again, let her legs fall and swung herself to a balcony. I ran over the rest of the bar and jumped wall just above the balcony. When she turned around to look where I was, I 'wasn't there. I was right above her. I let go and jumped onto her shoulders. Her knees give out from the surprise extra weight and she hit her head to the side of the balcony. She was alive but unconscious. I put her in iron cuffs just as three guardians ran through the doors of the balcony.

"You could just have shot her you know?" one said.

"I know, but this was way more fun."

We went down, using the stairs this time.

"Oh by Vlad, Are you okay?" Lissa came running op to me."Where did you learn that stuff, I've never seen that before." Dimitri was right behind her. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where did you learn how to do that Roza? You are going to give me a heart attack one day."

"I know nicer ways to his you a heart attack, Comrade."

"Remember Jermey's friend?" I said to Lissa

"Brody?"

"Yes that one. He and a few friends do this for fun. He called it Parcours or something. They learned me some basics one time. I knew it would come in handy one day."

"So that was what you were up to, I taught you and him had something going on but didn't wanted to tell me. Sorry"

"Ieuw Brody? Never! Plus you know I have something with ascents."

"I didn't then." And she he hugged me too.

After everything was cleared out we went back to the palace. The four moroi would be on trail later that month and they would inform us from everything. The film crew showed us the changed pilot episode and this time it was okay. We got a nice dinner in the old throne room. There were a lot of imported people there from all over the city. They talked whit Lissa while there guardians talked whit us. Well mostly with Dimitri, since most of them were Russian. It was quit boring except for the food.

After dinner we went back to the plane and everyone went to sleep expect for the five night guards. The plane wasn't leaving till the next early morning, so there were a few of the guardians who patrolled around the plan as well. The next morning we would leave for st-Basil. I was lying next to Dimitri, the last thing I remember was him whispering.

"Life is never going to be boring with you, I love you R

**Thank for the good luck wishes**

**Lots of love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	11. Day four

**Chapter eleven: Day four**

When I woke the next morning the plane was already up and flying. It was 6.30 which meant that we would be landing in St-Basils in 3 hours. I turned around to see Dimitri watching me.

"Good morning Roza."

"Morning Comrade." And I lifted my head up to kiss him.

"So St-Basil?"I asked.

"What about it?"

"You're nervous?"

"Well not everyone who was on my funeral knows I am back again. So I kind of don't want to prove the entire day that I am dhampir again." I hugged him.

"Anybody wanting to stake you is going to through me first. That and the declaration of a strigoi being turned back is one of the most viewed news hits on the Moroi daily network. You also where visible during Lissa's coronation. But most importantly, your family probably told entire Russia by now." He laughed that. Before the news of Dimitri was uploaded we called the Belikov's and explained everything to them. Victoria and I made up. Apparently she talked to Sonya about the biological father of her child. They didn't knew we were in Russia right now, as the queen schedule was kept a secret, and would surprise them later.

After we got up (it was already 7.30 then) looked at what the film crew was doing. They were working on the footage from the Russian court. They asked if they could send out the fight they apparently had filmed. I told them to give it a go. Lissa asked them to also focus on Christians protection ring and the help of lady and lord Voda. Offensive magic might be a far away subject. But easing people in seeing defensive magic as the most normal causes, well it helped Lissa political points. I was starting to see why Lissa wanted the film crew to come in first place.

I went with Lissa to pick out her outfit of the day, while talking over what Dimitri and I had discussed that morning. She thought it would be best not to give it to much attention. If something happened, there always were things that could be done. If noting happened so much for the better.

I heard someone just outside jelling to someone and went to take a look at what was going on. It was Roxanne, she was rapidly talking on the phone. When she saw me, she stopped.

"I' sorry, I didn't know there was someone here. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said while holding her hand to the bottom of the phone.

"It's oké, anything I can help with?" I said nodding to her phone. Someone was shouting through it from the other side.

"Oh, euh I don't know. It's just my boss. He thinks the pilot was way to informal." She said sheepishly.

"Give me the phone." She looked taken back.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you already have enough on your plate."

"Just give me the damn phone." I said as I took it out of her hand.

"...demand you send everything to me before you air it-" I heard as put the phone to my ear.

"Look buddy, this is Rose Hathaway talking. And you are going to listen to very good right now. I don't care what you think about the pilot episode. Me and the queen looked it over yesterday morning, had a few alteration made just because it was too stiff. The only people ever to have a final say in anything about the entire series or anything else that is released as an official royal statement, is the queen or me. Got it? Now you go back to bulling everyone else in your office and stop jelling trough the phone. It interrupted whit the queens current business and you don't want me to come tell you this in person."

I ended the call without waiting to hear a response. I didn't want to hear his lamely groveling.

"Thank you" She said

"Its quit alright. You do what we tell you to do with the show, not to him. You're higher than him right now. Use it" I smiled at her and went back to Lissa's room.

"You're in a good mood." She stated.

"I just hate people using their status to down other people. it reminds me of Stan"She just laughed at that.

"Could you do me a favor Liss? I know Dimitri wasn't always the good boy he pretends he was, I know he must of have done a few thing when he was at the academy. So... could you listen in on the conversations he has with old friends or teachers. I want some dirt. I mean, he know everything I did back in the academy, I want to be able to retort a few things." Lissa was laughing hard by now.

"Fine, I'll keep my ears open."

She was ready by now and we all went towards the seating aria of the plane.

"So Paul and Victoria are in St-Basils at the moment and they don't know we are coming. How are we going to do that Comrade. You know that neither of them is just going to sit put ones they see you."

"Why don't you meet them in private before Lissa addresses the crowed." Jill stepped in. "Well if that is possible of course" she said after, she still didn't really knew in what matters she allowed to discus and what not.

"Of course, that's the perfect solution, thank you Jill" Lissa said. We talked a bit more, most of guardians asking Dimitri what St-Basil was like.

The pilot announced we would be landing shortly and we got buckled in. When the plane touched down, I looked down there were three moroi and two guardians standing there. I got up pulled my jacket close and put my duster over it. Lissa put her coat on while the first guardians and the film crew exited.

The guardians and Moroi bowed as Lissa got off the plane. They greeted each other fluent Russian and went inside to overlook the schedule. After a while of people talking in fluent Russian I was getting pissed and bored. I didn't understand a thing. Christian looked about the same, guess his Russian wasn't as good as Lissa's. Well I did a few words but not enough to actually understand what they were talking about. I decided then and there that I wanted to learn how to speak Russian.

It was almost midday when I heard Lissa mentioning Paul and Victoria. The headmistress looked something up wrote a series of numbers and letters down and handed them over to Dimitri. He was hesitating.

"What is it?" I asked while I took the note out of Dimitri's hand.

"It is the classroom of where Paul is at the moment, Victoria will be at the lunch hall in twenty minutes. " Lissa said.

"How about I go first, they know who I am and they are going know you are here."

"Thank you Roza. Go ahead we will be right behind you."

After he explain where to start looking for the classroom, I went on my way to give a ten, or maybe eleven year old boy the surprise of his live.

I walked in the classroom where little Paul supposedly was in. The teacher in front who reminded me of Stan by the way he was looking at the class, stopped his Russian rambling to look at me. He asked me something in Russian. Probably Who I was and what I was doing here. The thing is if I answered he would not only think I spoke Russian, but also cared enough to let him know. That and he should now the Queen was arriving today. He should know I was her personnel guardian. Or at least that I was with them. Then again, maybe that what he just said. I'll never know.

Anyway, I walked over to the front as I let my eyes scan the row of kids looking for a tall dhampir boy with the typical Belikov treat marks. In the meantime, the guardian in front of class started talking to me. As I reached the front of the class, he was shouting at me. Suddenly a boy sprung up in from the others.

"Hey, stop shouting at my aunt, she doesn't speak Russian" It was Paul

"There you are. Always looking after your family, a true Belikov"

"Great, know the Belikov's have adopted an American blood whore." The guardian said.

WHAT! "What did you just say?" Was he blind I was wearing a freaking royal guardian uniform.

"My aunts are not blood whore's! And she can kick your ass!"

"I believe that when I see it"

"As you which" he was on his back within two seconds. I pulled him up and put him against the wall, facing it. My stake was at the bottom of him neck.

"Ass my nephew just said. I can kick your ass."

"Really, then why are you holding a stake at my neck. You do know that killing a strigoi requires a stake through the hart right?" Smartass. I was better than him though. I always was when it came to sarcasm, witty remarks or anything comparable. .

"So are you stupid, or did you just told me you're strigoi and asked me to stake you?"

"What no! I was just-"I didn't let him finish.

"As you probably don't know, if I push my stake now you will be paralyzed for the rest of your miserable life. If you were a strigoi, you would be for thirty seconds. I can tell you, I don't need thirty seconds to sake a strigoi... Do you want me to demonstrate that on you too?"

A very familiar and exceptional laugh broke the silence.

"I can vouch for that. Only you, Roza, could find the only fed up teacher and get in a fight whit them in under five minutes." Dimitri, Lissa and Christian where standing in the doorway, the rest of the royal guard behind them.

"It didn't even take that long, Comrade." Paul screamed in excitement and ran up to his uncle. He began rapidly talking to him in Russian. I pulled the teacher away from the wall and threw him on the ground."

Suddenly Dimitri became very stoic again.

"You said what about my family?" Oh well I guess Paul just explained the events leading to some pathetic guardian lying on the ground. Said guardian looked scared now.

"You shouldn't look scared at me, but at her" Dimitri pointed at me. "Not only did you insulted her family, you insulted her as well. I can tell you that nobody gets away with doing so."

"Who are you anyway?"

I smiled dangerously at him. Though Lissa answered in my place. "Rose Hathaway, one the most lethal dhampirs alive and mine, your queen, her personnel guardian."

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight if you don't want to lose any body parts. Then again from what I just saw, she could easily take you when she sleeps." Christian added. The guardian was white.

The bell rang signaling the lunch break.

"Nice meeting you" and I left. "Let's go Paul and find your aunt Vika and something to eat."

**I really should be studying right now.**

**Oh well,**

**Lots of love**

**Born to love, protect and die**


	12. Surprising Victoria

**Chapter twelve: Surprising Victoria**

Dimitri and I went upfront to the cafeteria. Liss went to the room we were assigned, she said she didn't want the surprise to be spoiled by her. Dimitri and I looked from behind the corner, trying to find her.

"There she is" Dimitri pointed. Huge smile on his face.

"Want to play a game?" I asked

"Go ahead"

"What is she going to do?" Paul asked. He wouldn't let go of his Uncle. Understandable.

"She's going to scare aunt Vikka a bit. Don't worry everything is going to be fine?"

I pulled up my hair, so that my marks were visible, put my uniform straight and the collar of my duster down so that my royal ranking was visible. I put my guardian face up and my gun out. Walking in like this, no wane would bother me.

I walked straight to Victoria, everywhere I passed people fell quit. The persons on Vikka's table facing me, their eyes grew big. She was just about to turn when I put my gun against her neck, she stiffened and I spoke.

"Miss Victoria Belikova, you're under arrest under the order of Queen Vasilissa Dragomir."

"What, I am not. Why?"

"Theft"

"What? I didn't steal anything. Call my brother and sister in law, they would never let you do this to me!"

"Actually "I spoke less cold as I pulled my gun away and put it back where it belongs." You did steal something." I leaned down and whispered " Nikolai's heart"

I stood back up, popped my hip and waited for her to catch on. It didn't take her long.

She turn around in a snap, looking in complete shock. I stood there smirking. Then she started squalling extremely loud while throwing herself against me. Her arm around me. while yelling in my ear.

"Oh me qod you're here. How are you. I'm so sorry for last time. I missed you so much..."

"Okay there, calm down and stop piercing me eardrums. I would actually like to hear your brother talk dirty to me tonight."

"Iuew, I did not need to know that! Wait. Dimka's here?" There were already tears in her eyes. I pointed in the direction of where he was standing. She squealed again and ran to him jumping in her arms.

"I so need to find friends who don't constantly pierce my eardrums." I said half to myself as watched Vikka in Dimitri's arms. Victoria sobbing really loud. I turned to the table of Victoria's friend who were still half in shock about what just happened, the entire cafeteria was actually, though there was a lot of whispering.

"Hello Victoria friends." I said."You might want to close those mouths of yours, before flies fly in."

"You...you're... wow...you're Guardian Rose Hathaway?" One of the boys of the table said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well Victoria... euhm ... you're a royal guard and Victoria...euhm..."

"Victoria told us she knew you, we didn't believe her at first but then she said you're practically married whit her brother and she showed us a picture and everything to prove it and well, you are one of the most famous guardians alive." the other kid helped his friend out, who was still sitting there with his mouth wide open. I did not know what to say to this. Practically married? I really had to talk about that whit her. Another subject then. I sat down then.

"So any of you guys wanting to teach me how to swear in Russian?" I asked looking them in the eye.

"Now you are not" I heard a very familiar voice saying, followed by something in Russian addressed to the kids at the table. I didn't know how he still managed to creep up behind me.

"We have to go Roza, Queen needs us."

"Her name is Lissa" I said as I stood up. He still didn't want to call her by her name in public if she wasn't around. "Well Victoria, you want to come with us?"

"Of course!"

One of the boys started to ask rapidly questions to Victoria in Russian at what Dimitri was grinning a bit.. "You know Comrade, you can't keep treating people not to learn me. One day I'll find someone who will teach me."

"Rather latter than sooner Roza."I poked him. He just laughed

"What was it that the boy asked as we left? You seemed to think it was funny."

"He was asking if Lissa was really here and if Vikka was seriously having lunch with the Queen. At what Vikka answered that of course she was here otherwise we wouldn't be."

"What so funny about that"

"If you would speak Russian and understand the way she answered him, you would understand."

"Then teach me."

"I'm not learning you how to swear."

"I'm not talking about swearing Comrade, I was talking about Russian in general. I always feel so dumb when you are talking to your family if they don't know I'm there. Or when you're half awake and say something to me and I don't understand. Or when we are in bed and you're whispering in my ear. I want to understand." Victoria looked disgusted by that last part.

"You want to learn my language?" He looked adorable when he looked at me with those star struck eyes. "For other reasons than to insult people?"

"Of course I want to" I said as I pulled him closer as we walked.

"Then I will teach you."

We got back to Lissa's and she was rereading her speech in for the students.

"You'll do great Liss. I said as Dimitri and I entered;"

"Thank you. But it's not because you think I'm that charming everyone else does to, you know. And these are students, students that don't know me. What if they don't want me as their Queen, I mean this is the future generation right?"

"Liss calm down, you are their age, Only there for, they know you will understand them. They already like you."

"The student are excited to meet you in real life Lissa. I heard them talking about it. They knew you were here because Rose is here. They can't wait to see you in real life."

"You see they already love you."

"Thank you Rose, Dimitri." She gave us hug.

"Now that you're not nervous anymore, can we eat now?"

"Of course."

Lunch was relaxed after Lissa took the nervousness away from Victoria and Paul. Dimitri told them about how I surprised his sister and Lissa looked at me disapproving.

"What, There is now harm done, I didn't even use the official words to arrest someone." Victoria looked a bit scared at that part.

"Thank Vlad for that, or I would have to write a pardon for her."

"So, what else is on the calendar for our stay here."

"Well actually, first we have the speech this afternoon. Tonight There is a grand dinner and dance in the hall for the entire school. Tomorrow morning Roxanne asked if we could look over the episode of the Russian court, so that they can air it tomorrow night. At 10 a clock we are going to get a tour of the grounds and end it at lunch. They asked me to speak about Spirit again.

"Liss are you sure you're not talking a bit too much hay on you fork?" I interrupted her.

"Don't worry Rose, this is where the surprise comes. In two days Dimitri's family comes. So while you guys are going to have a family day, I'm going to teach them about spirit."

Dimitri was chocking on his food when he heard this. I looked at Lissa.

"Lissa, you don't say things like that when someone is eating."

"Sorry and Surprise?"

"They are all coming?" Dimitri asked

"Yes all of them, and they are staying till the day after."

"Why, I thought we were leaving again after two days? I said.

"Well actually, we are staying for four."

"Four?"

"Yes four, because in three days there is the annual St-Basil Reunion. You two are going. That is an order. And because I know you didn't put a dress in that duffel bag of yours..."

OH NO

"Shopping?!" Victoria asked

"Shopping" Lissa said.

I let my head fall on the table. I so didn't want to go dress shopping tomorrow.


	13. Dinner and Dance

**Chapter thirteen: Dinner and dance.**

The speech went by uneventful, well aside from someone standing and yelling trough the crowd that Lissa was the most awesome queen ever and the following events thereafter. Maybe I should describe what happened.

Lissa was almost done with her speech, when suddenly someone stood up. I immediately pulled Lissa behind me, as Dimitri did with Christian. He shouted something. At which there was a lot of confirming shouts.

They were still shouting and the teachers were trying to calm them down and it didn't work. The headmistress was looking embarrassed. I guess it was to me to shut them up. I took the micro out of Lissa's hand and shouted

"Shut the f*cking hell up, before I make you."

The room fell quiet again and I handed the micro back to Lissa. She looked a bit flustered.

"Euh Thank you, that was unexpected. Though thank you for the compliment, I try my best. Only if you want to compliment my guardian, say it in English, she does not speak Russian. Though something tells me you don't dear telling her that in English."

"What was it?" She smiled apologetic.

"Sorry Rose"

"Dimitri?"

"No need for anyone to get castrated tonight."

"Because you are the one doing that?

"Maybe."

"Okay, Victoria?" I asked after I saw her while sitting in the crowd. She started to say something but Dimitri cut her off. What did he have on her?

"Christian?"

"Yeah my Russian isn't that good."

"Paul?"

"Oh no Grandma will wash out my mouth with soap if I repeat those words." Damn!

"Okay, I'll kick there ass latter anyway, whether I find out what they said or not." Lissa laughed and said her goodbye's welcoming everyone for dinner and dance tonight, saying to dress young and festive.

We went to our rooms for everyone to change. Lissa wanted me to dress up, I did not. I was her guardian tonight, so I would represent as such, also I didn't have a dress with me. We came to a compromise. She could do my hair and makeup and I would wear a dark skinny jeans and a nice top, but with my guardian vest and combat boots. Lissa changed into an white short dress with beading and short sleeves and a little crown of course. It was queenly but not too stiff. When Lissa was ready we left, way too early for some reason.

When we entered I understood why. This looked like Tatiana had come back alive and threw up all over the place. Big vandals from the sailing and railing that was two stories up, stiff tables and boring music. The headmistress came forward.

"You're majesty, not everything is ready yet..."

"Please, don't worry about it. Actually I meant to come early." She looked around her. "Headmistress, I hope I don't offend you with this, but this is ratter stiff, isn't it? I mean, the students that are coming are in-between 8 and 18 years old. I myself am not even 19 yet. Just put the tables a bit more to the side, play some more modern music. It doesn't have to become a rave of course, just a little less stiff."

The headmistress was looking around her. "Actually you're right, lets loosen this up a bit. Is it just me or is it rather warm in here." This is when the guardian next to her spoke. "Yes some moroi student thought it was rather cold so they turned the heating system up a bit."

Christian laughed "Trust me it was not because they thought it was cold."

"What do you mean Lord Ozera?"

"Did the moroi students had a magic test recently?"

"I don't know, wait a minute." He called over one of the teachers. and asked something to him. He answered."

"Yes they had a magic test yesterday, a quit imported one may I add"

"I don't know about every element, but for air and fire specialized moroi it's help them get a good grate."

"What do you mean"

"Well when it's warm it's easier for fire users to create fire out of thin air. For air users it's easier to feel the air around them when the air is warm. That's why the heating system was turned up."

"So Sparky you just admitted to cheating and you're not actually good as they say you are?" I couldn't let this one go by.

"Rosie posy, you've seen my magic when it was freezing outside, I don't need tricks like that."

"Then how would know?"

"Students always asked me to heat up the classroom a bit right before a test."

"So you where just kissing their asses?"

"What? No!"

"You didn't like you're fellow students and you're magic was good enough, so why would you do it? Either you where kissing there asses or you were being a nerdy and wanted to up your grades? Maybe you wanted to empress the teacher with it, our maybe someone else?"

"Whatever Rose."

"Ha, you wanted to empress Lissa!"

"Maybe..." Score!

"Oh honey, that's so sweet, but I always knew that where good at you're magic." And she kissed him.

"Okay People I do not need a demo of your magic, I unfortunately had that experience before. Let's just open a window shall we?" The guardian looked a bit weird at that. Dimitri said something in Russian to him.

"What?" I asked. I recognized my name.

"I just explained that sometimes you would get pulled into Lissa's head. He thought you and Christian had a fling or something." My face went in pure horror. Eddie almost doubled over in laughter and even Lissa couldn't hold herself at the horror faces of me and Christian.

"Ieuw. That's messed up. I'm feeling like I am going to be sick"

When the laughter died down. The head guardian spoke again.

"Dimitri we have some old stuff of yours back here. You never came to the reunion because you where to far out, so we still have a box of yours here in storage."

"Why didn't you just gave it Victoria of Paul."

"Because we never do that without permission of the person himself and well, it's personnel." Personnel? I wanted to see that box.

"Why don't you go get it now, Dimitri, take Rose with you. It's still ten minutes before this actually starts." Lissa heard the same as I, me guess.

"Okay, We'll be right back." With that we left, up a few stairs and through a few hallway's till we passed a few hallways were the one side was the railing looking over the grand hall. I could see Lissa and everyone else. It looked like they were just talking. We stopped at a door name 'Storage' She pulled up the key and opened the door, it was just rows whit boxes upon boxes, with a table in the middle of the room. She pulled one out and put it on a table.

"Here it is" She said. Dimitri opened the box there was not much in it. The first thing he pulled out was photograph of two boys in suit linked whit two girl on their arms.

"That's you and Ivan, Isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Who are the girls?"

"Our dates for some dance"

"Name?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You're not going to hurt her, she was a friend and fellow novice, nothing more." He put the photo back and pulled out a CD.

"I don't remember this?"

"It's a little film, it has you, Ivan and a few friend of yours on it. It looks like a party of some sort. We didn't know who's it was and since Ivan is not here anymore, we put in your box." He put it back there were a few clothes he said he would give to Paul. The last thing in there was a binder, he pulled it out and opened it.

After a quit examination, I noticed that it was his file from when he was a student. I took it out of his hands and ran. He was shouting at me to come back. I came across a railing and jumped over it landing a few meters bellow on the floor under it. Thank Vlad I didn't give in on Lissa and wore my combat boots. I was standing in the grand hall. Novices and moroi students where slowly filling in and looking in surprise, not sure what to do. I looked up to see Dimitri still standing there. He weighed a lot more than me and if he jumped he would most likely sprain his ankle. He knew that to.

"Roza." he said irritated. "Do not open that file and give it back to me" He tried in his best instructor voice. Like that would work.

"You now comrade, it's been a long time since you've been my mentor. Though I must congratulate you. In comparison with me, you've really been a good boy. My file was at least four times this."

"Roza your file broke all records since you had an entire drawer dedicated to you."

"I know, Kirova told me that my OFFICIAL file broke the schools record when I was 14 and the all around world records when I ran whit Lissa. I am just that awesome"

"Something tells me she wasn't congratulating you. Now get that fine ass of yours over here." WOW Dimitri was talking about my ass in public. There must really be something in this file.

"Why don't you and that fine ass of yours, come get this fine ass of mine?" I said while I was slowly walking backwards.

"Gladly, though I'm thinking you are forgetting something Roza. You might be able to jump two stories without spraining your ankle, but I grew up in this place. I know every single route and were it ends. Every single short cut. Every door that is closed and the ones that are always left open..."

"Shit!" Whit that I turned and ran. He was right. There was a reason I never got caught when I did something big. I was always able to go through places that teachers and guardians never thought about, because I knew the place I grew up in. I was almost at the window wall. I threw the file in Eddie's hands with a quick shout to give it to Lissa and jumped through the open window.

I have no idea where he came from or how he got there so fast, but suddenly, he tried to catch me by my side. I half flipped him of me, but in moments he had me in an unbreakable embrace. And pulled me back inside.

"You know Comrade that I don't have it anymore right?"

"I know. Where is it?" He asked just as we were back inside.

"Lissa has it." He let me go instantly, he knew he wouldn't be able to get from her.

"Fine, but don't be upset when I did more 'awesome' stuff in the academy than you."

"Comrade, You have seen my official record, I was good at not getting caught. They don't know half the thing I've done, though they expected it was me." He laughed at that. I reached Lissa and she whispered in my ear.

"Eddie and Jill are putting it with her underwear.

"Nice choice." It was, Underwear of Jill was save. Mine wasn't save from Dimitri and a little predictable, Lissa's stuff wasn't save from Christian, who would gladly help Dimitri if it meant getting back to me. None of them would look trough Jill's stuff, because they didn't knew her that well and Eddie was always on my side.

"Let's go get some food." I said to Lissa to get the attention away from the file. we all got some food and stood at the end of the table. It was a little strategic. It was easier for someone to talk to us if we weren't in a far corner.

Student were filling in and teachers where talking to Lissa and Christian. The punch bolls looked heavily guarded, guess they didn't want a bunch of drunken students to upset them more than they did this afternoon. After a while one of the older guardians came up to us. He greeted everyone and made a small bow to the queen and then padded Dimitri's back and spoke something Russian to him.

"Me too, me too" Dimitri answered. Ah start speaking English already! He spoke to him in Russian again and Lissa coughed on her drink, hard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing..."

"Liss, You never been able to lie to me in the past thirteen years, don't start now." She looked sheepishly.

"He said Dimitri should be glad with such a good friend around him."

"Yes and?"

"Roza, He meant you, he said that it always nice to have a college guardian to have a good bond with." Oh...

"Trust me we have a very good bond. I literally know him inside and out. His every single move. Every muscle move. Every single inch of him..." My voice grew more seductive towards the end. No, he still didn't get it. He was looking weird at me though. Eddie was laughing hard. Jill and Lissa giggling. Christian was trying to look discussed.

"They are together, as in romantically involved." Lissa clarified.

Realization dawned on him. "But you're both guardians, I mean you both are very high classified guardians. Don't you think it could compromise you. Not you don't deserve to have love in your life, Dimitri. You know I always..."

Dimitri started to talk to him in Russian, assuring him, telling him what we both had told numberless people over the course of the past months. That we had lost the other before that our life would be too short and unpredictable to have any regrets. We were better together. And when we couldn't work together, we just had to trust the others skills and that they would stay save.

"In that case congratulations." He was still eying me weirdly.

"Oh come on, spit it out. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm just looking if you're good enough for him and I'm not talking about your skills. You're the queens personal guardian, you must be good. But you know he's been through a lot, you know."

"Guardian Bogrov" Victoria who just joined us said. "Rose here has gone through hell and back, multiple times, to bring Dimitri back. Trust me she's good enough. Even Yeva says so."

"And Yeva we must believe. She's never going to say it in my face, is she?"

"No, probably not."

"So you're to girl who came to the Belikov's last year."

"Yaeh, kind of messed up, I know."

"They said you went with the unpromised and then just disappeared."

"Look no offence but if I wanted to relive the entire thing, I would have recorded the entire thing, not?" Dimitri put his arm around me to calm me down.

"Of course, I'm sorry" Just then Paul came running up. Introducing us to with two boys and a girl, supposedly his friends.

"Uncle Dimka, Auntie Roza, you must meet my friends. This is Maxim, Yori and Alexandra, or Sacha as we call her."

"Privet" Dimitri said. They aswerd back in Russian.

"Well hello, nice to meet you." Yori was staring at Lissa. "You want to meet her?" I asked. He looked socked at me. "Can I?"

"Of course, Hey Liss, want to meet Pauls friends? They're kind of star struck."

"Well of course." She went up to them. She started talking to them in Russian. Dimitri was silently translating for me.

"L-_Hello, My name is Lissa. What are yours?_

_M-Maxim_

_S-I'm Sacha this is my brother Yori. I think he lost his tong_

_L-That's alright as long as he finds him again in the end._

_L-So you're all dhampirs? _

_P-Yes, I want to become a guardian and become as good as my uncle Dimka._

_M-Me too_

_Y-Me too_

_S-I want to become the best guardian ever._

_Y-But you're a girl_

_S-So? Pauls aunt is a guardian_

_Y-Yes but she's special_

_L-Actually there are a lot of female guardians in court._

_M-Really?_

_L-Of course. If a girl wants to become a guardian, then she can if wants. Not all boys become guardians. So why shouldn't girl be able to choose._

_Y-You know a boy that didn't became a guardian?_

_L-Yes I do, he's name is Ambrse and he is a friend of mine._

_Y-Wow, I guess you can become a guardian then, if mama say it's okay_

_M-Why is your aunts last name Hathaway, I mean if she is your aunt then her last name should be Belikova right?_

_P-They are not officially married yet, are you married, your majesty?_

_L- No I'm not_

_M-But you have a boyfriend right?_

_L- Yes I do_

_Y- Then why does he not marry you, you are beautiful_

_L-Thank you, and I will marry him when he asks me to. There is no rush._

_M- You are a really nice person you know_

_L Thank you, you three are real gentleman's, don't lose that._

_S- And me?_

_L-You have a fiery heart, don't lose that and fight for what you believe in."_

A bell shimmed and Dimitri stopped whispering in my ear.

"That's us, we have lights out in ten, it was really nice meeting you, you're majesty" Paul said. They all said goodbye's Paul gave me and Dimitri a big hug, before they all ran of.

"You're a natural" I told Liss

"Really? Thanks, I want a large family."

"Good that way you can reinstate the Dragomir line all on your own." She looked at me and we both started laughing.

The little party went on without much happening and it looked as the students were actually having fun. Vika came running towards us.

"So if we are going shopping when are leaving?"

"We are going during human hours, guardians are now putting everything together and they will come get you when we leave it will probably be in the early evening"

"Okay, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Is there someone you want to bring?"

"Yaeh, but I haven't seen Rose for so long, so I kind of wanted to spent time with her."

"Okay, no problem"

Not long after that we went up to our rooms and settled in for the night. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Those two together could kill me with their fashion sense.

"Think about it this way Roza, if you go now, she can't take you for another few weeks."

"Thanks comrade" With his calming sent around me, I fell asleep.

**Welcome to my knew followers and Favs.**

**I'm taking you're ideas and reviews in consideration (I'm already writing around some of them), so if you gave any; Tell me**

**Again:**

**Lots of love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die.**


	14. Day Five

**Chapter Fourteen: Day Five**

I woke by soft kisses being planted on my face. I snuggled against the warm body next to me.

"Roza, my dear you have to wake up."

"No I don't" He continued planted kisses, now further down my neck and shoulders.

"Yes you do, we have to scare a few novices latter. Lissa wants to go over the episodes and there are doughnuts waiting for you."

Doughnuts?

"Fine I'm awake, I'm going already." I took his shirt putting it over my head and went to were Lissa and Roxanne were sitting. I took the plate of doughnuts and sit with them.

"Let's start."

"Don't feel like getting dressed?" Lissa asked.

"Not yet, get this show on the road." With this Roxanne started the episode covering the visit to the Russian Court.

The episode started whit the intro of the ruling Dragomir sign and then the voice over started explaining were we were this time while they were showing footage of the Russian court probably shot throughout the entire day. Then the footage of the Lissa and Christian exiting the plane and then talking to the people gathered and hugging a toddler who gave her a cart he had drawn. Ending this scene with Lissa waving while driving to the palace itself.

The next scene was of the Voda Couple welcoming us followed by the entire conversation afterwards. Our weird reaction to the question if Eddie and I ever had something romantic.

"Stop right there." I said. Roxanne did.

"I don't know how you would do it or if it is possible, but do not show Jillians reaction whatsoever."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know how serious it is, but I think there is something playing between Jill and Eddie. I don't think we want rumors to start about it, while they don't even know what's going on." I said. "Look at Jill's reaction. It might look like she is jealous and don't want some sheep blogger or gossiper to think that. It would ruin everything, while there isn't even something to begin with. Yet."

"Jill and Eddie. I never saw...I mean she still is my sister. I'm suppose to catch on things like that."

"Don't sweat it Liss, they are doing the hiding very good, though that's probably because neither of them have given in or admitted to it." Lissa just knotted. "You better don't tell anyone." I said to Roxanne.

"Of course not. I'm sorry I didn't knew about Princess Dragomir and guardian Castile. I'm seeing the family you guys have made for yourselves and I don't want to ruin it. I'll make the adjustments." She hit play again and the rest of the conversation continued ending with the bantering of me and Christian. It's weird seeing yourself on screen.

Next was shots of Lady Voda introducing Jill to different prominent Moroi and making small talk with them on the reception they attended while I was with Lissa discussing politics. Ending with her guardian whispering something in Ambers ear after she said goodbye and walked with Jill to the door were we met them right before the speech. Right after that the highlights of the speech followed ending with the applause.

Roxanne hit pause. "I didn't add lunch, because I couldn't really work around the conversation. I can add some mute shots whit background music or speech over it, but there was always someone looking tens, and I didn't think..."

"It okay, Roxanne, you did good."Lissa said and Roxanne hit play again.

Followed was the walk around court and of course the scene of the attack. It was a beautiful montage. First you saw me and Dimitri walking closer to the royal couple while putting our hand on our weapons. Directly followed by Eddie. You could see the far guardians go for there weapons just as the four moroi walked out. First the scene focused on Christian putting up a circle of fire and getting help from the Voda's. It happened really fast.

"Please Pause." Lissa said "Christians magic is quite strong you might want to explain in voice over what just happened. Perhaps put it in slow-motion. Also ... Euhm...could you maybe not show how scared I was. I want to look strong, like I can handle this."

"Lissa, you are strong enough. The only reason Christian didn't shut down and pissed his pants in fear is because he has been in a fight against Strigoi."

"He has?" Roxanne asked. I explained the attack on St-Vlads.

"With your permission I would like to use this in the voice over, just to explain why his fire element is so developed."

"I think Sparky would like the good attention, just don't make him a hero. His head would explode."

"Rose.."

I shrugged and hit the play for Roxanne. The scene continued with me shouting to Christian and running after the girl and climbing on wall. Then it cut back and I saw that the male offensive Moroi attacking with their magic. Guardian Jackson reza, a far guard, took the first one down. He was good. The other two where taken down by Dimitri and Eddie. Dimitri ran towards the ally I disappeared in. I heard Lissa yell.

'She's on the roof' With that everybody looked in shock while Christian let the circle fall. They ran and the view changed to the girl jumping on the bar me following just behind her. I saw that the others just arrived when I jumped over the fire and kick her in the chest. I saw her flipping herself onto the balcony and my jumping on her. The scene ended with Lissa hugging me and Dimitri kissing my cheek. The episode ended with mute footage of dinner while the voice over explaining what would happen to the four Moroi.

"So anything you want to change?" Roxanne asked.

"No, I like how awesome I look. "

"Now your head is going to explode." Lissa retorted.

"Haha, you're so funny." She hugged me anyway.

"It is good Roxanne, much better than last time, Thank you. Also that was very brave of you and your assistants to make sure the entire fight was filmed. "

"Thank you, your majesty, I'll go make the adjustments."

"Do we already know why they attacked or for who they worked?" Lissa asked

"No, they are not talking yet."

"Now we are going to get dressed to start this long day. You better drink some coffee today Rose, It is going to be a quite long one."

"Scrap the shopping Liss and it isn't that long anymore."

"No Rose. You are going to meet old friends of Dimitri and most dhampirs know who you are. You'll thank me latter for make you a even more ravishing beauty then you already are."

"Whatever, I'm going to shower this ravishing body of mine" I said with a wink and walked off. When I was don showering I walked out to see Lissa sitting on the bed.

"So?" she asked. "Have you started looking in Dimitri's file already?"

"About that, there is a problem." I stopped to pull a sous-pull over my head. it was really was getting cold and had starting to wear clothes under my uniform. "Its written in Russian, not just Russian, It's like the crylic Russian. So I can't even type it in Google translate."

"Fine I'll help you with it, but now you have to move because in a few minutes we're receiving the grand tour of St-Basils."

"Fine let's go find the hidden corners of St-Basils. Oh no, That's, right they are only going to show us the boring everyday buildings of a school." I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Come on, let's go." She pulled me out of the room.

We were already 'touring' for an hour and a half. St-Basil was beautiful really, But in the end. It was a school. Lissa on the other hand was asking questions about architecture, strategic building placing and a whole lot of other thing that I didn't care about. Apparently some of the building were build in a different decade or something. I couldn't see it and I was bored out my mind. Roxanne was working on altering the episode and we were being followed by one of her little helpers. They probably wouldn't use much of this anyway.

We were walking back to the main building, when I noticed something. Christian and Dimitri were not whit us. So I asked where they were.

"Christian said he wanted to prepare something for his magic initiation or something. I suppose Dimitri is with him." Of course Dimitri is with him, he is his guardian. The true question was, what the hell did Sparky needed to prepare. He was good enough at his magic to not need to prepare anything. I didn't think of it more because we entered the main building and after disclosing this tour we went to lunch. Finally something fun! We met with Dimitri and Christian and went to the staff room. We would eat here this afternoon. Dimitri was talking with some teachers. Christian was talking with the fire magic teacher when Roxanne came up to us saying that the alterations were finished. I told her to give me the tablet and I would watch it. She told me to hit the 'upload' button if I was okay with the changes or hit the 'cancel' button when there was something I didn't like. I gathered Lissa's attentions and quickly scrolled through the episode only looking to the altered parts. When we were through I asked Lissa if she wanted to do the honors of uploading he episode.

"So this is going straight online?"

"That's what Roxanne told me."

"Well okay then." She tapped the upload button. The program loaded it and then asked if I was sure I wanted it online. I taped the 'Yes' Button and was send to the official monarchy news page, where the new episode now stood online. Only a minute latter Roxanne walked in.

"The school is asking permission to play the episode while the students are in the cafeteria."

"Oh, no problem tell them it's okay." Lissa said. Roxanne thanked us and walked away saying something to the moroi standing in the door. Half a minute later the screen in the staff break room went on and the episode started playing. Just like it would on every other screen in school.

"I hate seeing myself on screen." I whispered to Lissa.

"Me too, just sit through it."

"This are going to be a very long thirty minutes."

"Just think about how more afraid the novices are going to be later, after they watched this."

"I think a lot of moroi students are going to want to know about magic defense after seeing this."

"I think I'm going to let Christian teach them how to put on a ring up."

"Good idea brainwash the new generation Liss. Your royal evilness." I whispered

"You think people will think I'm brainwashing them?"

"Of course not. We are talking about teenagers here. Half of them would like nothing more than know how to do this. they probably are going to ask Christian anyway. Problem solved. Just don't push anyone into it and you should be save from gossip."

"Okay. oh look." It was the part where the attack just started. "You look awesome there Rose. I don't think anybody is going to attack me again if they see you or Christian next to me."

"Let's hope so." They still would try to harm her. They just aren't going to underestimate us anymore.

**First of all thank you for the awesome review's, and remember to tell me your great ideas**

**Lots Of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**

**Ps, I so should be studding chemistry right know**

**You've gotta love some procrastination. And don't worry this story is bond to get a bit more interesting.**


	15. Instructing and shopping

**Chapter fifteen: Instructing and Shopping**

Liss was right about one thing. People were kind of awed by me after seeing me take down the moroi girl of a one inch iron bar. After lunch I met up with Dimitri and we went to the Gym, after we send out the novice to run a few warm up laps, we chanced into some workout clothes. When I saw that I didn't bring my top in here I walked out to where I left mine and Dimitri's bag outside the locker room. I was (in my sports bra and running pants) literally holding my bag upside-down and shaking it in search for my tank top.

"Mother fucker son of _orospu. _Where in the effen fuck is that shittass top!" With that I threw the bag on the ground. "_Salak Sikkafa!"_

"Roza?" I spun around, I hadn't hear him come out. He stood in the doorway and a whole bunch of novices stood behind a few teachers at the end of the gym. They looked kind of shocked. "Everything alright? I just heard an entire English and Turkish dictionary of Swearwords being called off."

"A, I got way more where that came from and B; I can't find my shittass top."

"And you are surprised that I don't want to teach you how to swear in Russian?"

"Common Comrade. If you'd teach me I could swear in three different languages at the same time. That not only would be amazing. But it also means that the receiving end would not understand everything and not be so offended, while I can fully express myself."

"I've known you for too long, to still fall for Rose-logic, Roza."

Damn

"Whatever. Okay you bunch. line up." Quickly the novices scurried in a few lines.

Dimitri started explaining in Russian what would happen today. Practically the same as in St-Vladimir's. They could ask what they want. And we would give them pointers on the fights they had whit each other.

"Guardian Hathaway, could you teach us the move you used to bring that Moroi girl dawn."

"Sure I can, If you are able to do cartwheels and summersault on a one inch bar, you pretty much can do that move and there is nothing much to teach you. Just work on you balance and think outside the box, you'll get there."

They started to pair up and where sparring with each other. Only a few male novices came up flirting with me. I told them go politely, if that didn't work, I fliped them over and told him if he couldn't take me in a fight, he definitely couldn't handle me anywhere else. Dimitri was not so happy with the male attention I got. Hey, It could have been a lot worse considering my work out attire, or better lack of it. Besides, There wasn't a shortlist of female attention for him. It was actually funny, because he hated girls who were constant squalling and chirping. One them actually maneged to fake-sprain her ankle. Too bad for her, I was the one attending to it. I was helping out one of the novices to change her stand to help her balance out, when Lissa came running in.

"Rose, you have to come see this."

"Where is the fire Liss?" I asked jokingly

"Better who's on fire."

"What?"

"Calm down, not that literally." I saw what she meant when I was outside. The moroi students were standing in four large circles. One for each element. They were holding up circles of their element in a defense position.

"Congratulations Sparky. This is awesome."

"Wow I just got a complement from THE Rose Hathaway."

"Yeah well, better enjoy it. It will be a long time till you get another. Damn It's fucking cold out here."

"Maybe you should were more clothes. It's almost winter and you're standing here in you bra. Why are you only wearing that?" Lissa asked

"Couldn't find my top, and I wasn't really planning to come outside."

"Only you Rose."

"Excuse me?" I heard Dimitri say. I turned around to see what the problem was. He was looking at a novice.

"What's the problem?"

"He was saying that now that the Moroi can protect themselves, they don't need us anymore to protect them."

"Oh really? Would you like to test that? Christian which of these student is most developed?"

"That would be Vital over there. He is an Earth user, can throw some decent rocks and make some small earthquakes."

"Seriously? I hate earthquakes. They make you feel like you're walking on jelly. And I only like jelly when I can eat it. Anyway, You" I pointed at the novices "have a new charge for the next five minutes. And you Vital? You are very allowed to protect yourself." The Novice went over to stand next to Vital. "Vital do you trust your magic enough or do you want a teacher at your assistance for if anything goes wrong?"

"Euh Rose?" Lissa said;"Vital is kind of as good with earth as Christian in with fire, but what are you planning that can go wrong?"

"Oh I wasn't planning anything that can hurt Vital, I was talking about his step-in guardian to do something stupid. One last thing. Vital you okay with this?"

"Oh yess!"

"Damn you are a mini earth Sparky. Just as crazy. Okay get Raedy"

I ran up to him and he started to throw rocks. I avoided them and kicked a few back in the direction of the novice who was looking like he wanted to do nothing more than to hide behind Vital. I have to say kicking rocks kind of hurt, those were troubles for latter. When one of the rocks hit him in the stomach he seemed to wake up and took a fighting stands slightly in front of him and became walking up to me. Suddenly the ground beneath me was starting to shake. Remember what I said about walking on jelly, well apparently I remembered correctly. I had a hard time keeping my balance, but I could handle, that novice on the other hand. He could as well be drunk. So when I got a hit on him he lost his balance and fell down, he directly got up but I was already past him. Vital tried on last ting by loosening up the stones in front of him but I saw that one coming. I broke my leg once on that stunt when Victor was after Lissa, it was not happening again. So yes I got my hand on him and positioned my mouth next to his neck, looked to the Novice and said.

"You just got your charge killed by your stupidity." The novice knotted ashamed and went back to the group. "You Vital are one hell of earth user, I think I broke my foot on those rocks of yours. Maybe not broke, but there definitely is something not right in there." This brought me to an idea.

"Hey Liss, I'm sorry I don't think I will be able to wear heels, something in my foot is not right because of kicking those rocks."

"Then I'll heal it, you won't be going in flats under a dress to that reunion."

"I was thinking more like not wearing a dress at all, that would spare us the dangeroussy of a shopping trip too."

"Oh no! We are going shopping Rose. You promised last time we would go shopping again." Vikka stepped in

"Yes we are going shopping Rose whether you want to or not. Don't worry Viktoria."

"Comrade, Your sister is backing up with my best friend to torture me. Help?"

"Actually, I'm with them on this one."

"Dimitri Belikov..."

"Sorry Roza. You can't hold it against me that I want to make every guy on that reunion jealous that I got you, and they never will. That and you'll love it that you'll be more beautiful then any ex girlfriend of mine." He said very quite to me. Using my logic to his advantage.

I spun around "Ex? Any Ex? You better start elaborating Comrade?"

"Don't worry Roza, you're the one for me." He turned around and left with Christian. I was boiling.

"Did he just say ex?" Lissa said.

"He did. We need to read that file their maybe will something in there about a girl. Or even better, Vikka! Who are Dimitri's exes."

"Huh?" She looked confused

"Calm dawn Rose, He loves you."

"Yeah well, after Tasha I kind of got weary about exes."

"Oh? Well shopping will ease your mind. Let's go."

"And how will shopping for a dress to empress his exes with, ease my mind of his exes?"

"Oh right, well than our company will?"

"I'm so not looking forward to this."

We where almost at the mall and I had been questioning Dimitri about 'exes' all the way there. The people in the car were probably planning to rip my head off by now. The only response I got was things like 'You're cute when you're jealous' and 'They are no match for you' As if that was going to help. The best of all was, when we arrived, Mister Sneaky and Sparky went off by their self saying they had some personal shopping to do.

"What do you think they went to do. I mean what do they have to be so sneaky about. Ever since we arrived in Russia, they have been running of together and getting sneaky and it has been to times we walked into a room and they stopped all conversation. Lissa?"

"I don't know Rose, but I do know that Dimitri loves you very much, he would never hurt you. Whatever he is doing, you will love it."

"Has Christian said something to you?"

"No, he hasn't"

"Then who says it is Dimitri planning something?"

"Because that's what you have been saying all day."

"I have because if even if it is Christian who is planning something, Dimitri knows about it and is probably helping him. Their for, he is planning something."

"Of course Rose, let's concentrate on the dresses. Like that one over there!"

"Oh Rose you would be so beautiful in that one" Victoria gave the dress the blessing.

"Guys that's a prom dress, I mean that thing is huge. I'm pretty sure the dress code was cocktail and not evening."

"About that, there are some other events were going to while you're of duty in the coming months. One of those requires a ball gown." Lissa said sheepishly.

Oh no. Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out

"Good I'll sit here. You can just go out and look for dresses, but the first one that comes to me whit something any shade of pink or white or anything in-between is not to be spoken to in a week. And you better make sure I'm able to fight and move it!" I shouted after they left with a battalion of guardians after them.

Not 15 min later they came back with not one but two sales lady's. This trip was turning into a nightmare. One human, the other not so much. Lissa switched fron Russian to English so I could understand what The sales Lady's were suppose to find for me.

"So we are going to need three different styles of dresses for her. The first one can be a bit of a party dress, you know short, festive. but please keep it elegant. The second one is a bit more formal it can be short, but I would like to see something longer as well. This one may be sexy. For the last one we are going to need a ball gown type of dress, you the big type that would make an entrance-"

"Okay I'm cutting you of right there. Why do I need a frycking ball gown?"

"You'll see. Also, None of them will be black, you wear enough of that already. And she need matching underwear and shoos with them. Do you have any demands about them?"

"Oh yes. No pink, no white, not anything in between. Not tight around the legs I'm going need to be able to move in them. I'm sure you understand what I mean." I said to the moroi sales lady. "And Lastly. You better enjoy this because you are not dragging me of again anytime soon. Oh, and about the underwear part? Have fun in that department." I said smirking. The sales lady's ran (the moroi one after a quick bow towards Lissa) and someone else came into this dressing room (that could have functioned as a hotel room) with coffee, thee and an arrangement of cookies and snacks. Sexy underwear and food? Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

That mood was crushed however when the sales ladies started to bring in dresses, correction piles of them.

"Is there anything left is a store here?"

"Calm down Rose, Vika start distracting her. Good were going to start with the short festive ones."

"So Rose? You scared everyone in Baia when Dennis returned without you."

"I probably did, It wasn't like I had a change to say goodbye. You guys thought I died right?"

"Well at first we did, but then after graduation there is always this motivational speech for the lower years, to train to become a guardians. It always a bit more focused on the girls because there is a very low rate of female guardians graduating here. They said that that year the highest graduation score ever was received by a girl on an alternated course. I hoped they were talking about you, I hadn't seen Oskana then, so I asked and they sowed the entire thing on video to us. That's one of reasons everyone on school was so in awe of you. Of course because you were trained by my brother, they expected me to be as good. So thank you for that!"

"Well I'm sorry for people expecting you to be awesome." Lissa handed me the first dress. It was this different shades of blue mid thigh, one shoulder dress. "So, have you heard anything from Rolan?"

"Nope, thank you for that by the way." I had the dress on and stepped outside." Vika's face crushed. "That's a no. Btw, I can see your stake strapped to your leg under need the fabric." Lissa turned around holding a foul greenish dress with a fluffy skirt and roses covering one shoulder. "Don't even think about it Lissa. I'll slice that thing trough with my throwing knives before that touches my body!"

"Have a little fate dear. I was just tossing this one. That one you have on too btw. Here try this one on." It was this red sparkly bustier whit an a-line skirt starting a few inches under my breasts. So I did. "How are you and Nicolai doing?"

"Well he is still my friend."

"Ow come on Victoria Belikova, give the guy a change!"

"I know, but I don't want him to feel like the second best, even though he isn't and what if we don't work out, then I lost of a friend." I stepped out again.

"The only part I heard, is he not being the second best."

"Euh yeah, I maybe might of have started to get feelings for him? That dress is perfect!" She tried to change the subject.

"When did that happen!?"

"Well you did put it on."

"You know I wasn't talking about the dress. Spill your beans, little sister of mine."

"When he kept defending me for not being a blood whore and that I wasn't involved in some business with Zmey. Why did he help you anyway, Zmey is a dangerous man. I mean I did make you be in debt with him right, because if you are, of course you are, that man doesn't do anything for free. I'm taking it over the debt for-"

"Hold it" I cut her off. "The catch was that I would return to the Academy and graduate."

"Why? I mean he wanted to help just so you could have a good future for yourself? Oh no! He wants' you as his guardian isn't it. But you're the queens, he can't take you from her, so he is going to find something else. I'm so sorry Rose."

"Okay Vikka. You calm down and let me explain everything without interrupting okay?"

"Okay. I'll shut up."

"Here Rose explain while putting this on." Lissa handed me a turquoise, complicated looking dress."

"I toughed the one I have on now was perfect?

"It is but we need at least three dresses remember?"

"Liss, I can't afford three high-class dresses. Or you let my shop in cheaper shops or I'll only have one dress."

"Oh no Rose and btw I'm paying for them."

"Oh no Liss, you're not."

"Yes I am, that an direct order, now putt on that dress and explain the family three to you're not official sister in law."

"Fine. So first of all Vikka if you ever find yourself in trouble, don't hesitate to ask Zmey for anything. The cliché that the mafia puts it's family first is very true." I said while fighting with all the straps on the dress. "And I'm going to need someone to help me with this dress. I don't see which side is up." Lissa came helping me.

"Family?" Viktoria asked.

"Yes family. Because me and Dimitri are together you automatically become family." Victoria got a more confused look on her face by the second. "You see I found my biological father and we kind of share a lot of characteristics." Lissa couldn't hold her laugh at that one.

"That's one way of putting it." She said and started laughing again when she saw viktoria's face. I was almost in the dress and there was still a lot of skin showing.

"You see my father's name is Ibrahim Mazur or as most of Russia knows him Zmey."

1..2..3 "Dimka is dating Zmey's daughter!" She shot straight up "Wait Zmey has a daughter? And what do you mean you share a lot of characteristics?"

"He's arrogant, sarcastic and likes to intimidate poeple."

"Oh, you do share a lot of characteristics! I'm so going to give this to Dimka! That by the way is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Just a bit cold for the time of year."

I turned to the mirror. She was right. The color contrasted perfect against my skin, and while everything that needs to be covered was fully covered, almost anything else was bare. It was like wearing a covering spots bra in this light bleu color with sparkles, a miny skirt in the same and joining them whit all these straps. Then there was a full skirt that touched the floor in the back and stopped mid thigh in the front. I never had been in a dress as sexy as this and "WOW" was all I said.

"Wow indeed but, you'll be freezing in this, if you were it now. The dress however is so coming with us, but we need another for the reunion." Vikka and Lissa stated looking together with the sales lady's while I tried to get myself out of the dress without shredding it.

"Okay Rose we have something. You need to close your eyes." Lissa said, holding something behind her back. The new dress I suppose

"Why do I need to close my eyes?" I'm so not rusting this.

"Just do it please." They both had puppy eyes. Oh well who would it hurt. I close my eyes and putt my hands above my head. I felt them put on the dress on my, it felt decent enough, so that wasn't the catch. They turned me over were the mirror supposedly was and let go of me.

"You can open your eyes now." Lissa said with a small voice." So I did.

..."I'm wearing pink"

I was wearing a dress who was short in the front, about mid thigh, and long in the back. It was a strapless whit a slight sweetheart neckline, Just covering the scars the Tacha-b gave me. It was black above and just under my breast it started to go over in black lace, exposing the hot pink fabric under need it. The skirt wasn't full and was just the calm black lace falling to the floor. It actually looked kind of cute one me. But I was wearing pink!

"Actually it's fuchsia." Vikka tried.

"Come on Rose! Lets compromise.; You get to wear black and I finally get to see you wear pink. Pleeeeaaaase?"

"You really want to see me in pink now do you?" They both nodded franticly.

"Fine but only because you're paying for it."

"Good now we need one last dress." Lissa said as she pointed to the pile of garment bags. Right ball gown. When was going to need that? On the upside. When that was over I at least could get some lingerie. That was something I did like to shop for.

**Here you go,**

**As some of you maybe already know; I've posted a new story titled: Running after my man.**

**go check it out**

**Lots of love **

**Born To Love, Protect and Die**


	16. Day Six

**Chapter sixteen: Day six**

Today was the day the Belikovs were coming, they would arrive in the afternoon, our nocturnal afternoon. After a very good waking up from Dimitri, he said he had to leave with Christian before his family was coming. He kept insuring me that I had nothing to worry about, considering the ex(es) of him. But I was getting worried.

So now I was in the school gym, punching the hell out of some punching bag. Dimitri was off with Christian again, doing God knows what. Lissa was with Jill discussing a few political things and preparing her first skype counsel meeting for this afternoon. She said she didn't need me so I went off to the gym to work out some of my frustrations. After I ran a few laps to warm up I put on my gloves and chose a pretty bad looking punching bag who was going to die. So here I was thinking what the hell Dimitri was doing again out with Christian, that I couldn't know anything about. First he goes out with Christian and when he comes back, he says he can't tell me anything about it. Then is contently being secretive and they are like having this kind of comments on things only they understand. And now they were out alone again. What the hell were they doing that I couldn't know anything about. Dimitri always told me everything, but know he was hiding something and I wasn't liking it for a bit.

The punching bag in front of me was almost completely mouse. I know there were people and whisperings around me. I didn't pay them any attention. Not that I would understand anyway. My mind was completely rounded up whit what Christian was doing, more importantly, why did he need Dimitri for? If Christian was doing something that could possibly be hurting Lissa, I needed to know. I had to stop Christian or prepare Lissa. Next time I saw Dimitri I was going to grill him until I knew what he was so consumed with. I was so focused on beating the hell out of the not recognizable punching bag that I didn't notice him entering.

"Roza? What did that bag do to you?"

"It" ( right punch) "Is" (Left hook) "still" " (Left punch) "Hanging" (Knee) "here" (Roundhouse kick) That finally completely destroyed the bag.

"Okay now that that problem is solved, how about you tell me what is really bothering you. Don't tell me it is nothing, I know you better than that."

"Okay Comrade, how about you tell me what you are hiding for me. And don't tell me it is nothing, I know you better than that." I retorted his question.

"What do you mean? Hiding something from you?"

"You and Christian disappearing all the time?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that...Well?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough" He seriously was not going to tell me?

"Okay, no sex till you tell me." And I walked out. I went to shower to help me think. Shit, I just told him I wouldn't have sex with him till he told me. It was a good thing I had this morning and I hoped I could wait that long. Or that he would tell me soon. Either way was good. Why did he suddenly to be on my nerves so much that I it almost made me cry.

"Rozaaaa?"

I was in the bathroom changing when Dimitri entered calling my name.

"You're in hear baby?"

"Bathroom!"

"Can I enter?"

"Depends, are you going to tell me what is going on behind my back because seriously Comrade, first the exes thing end now you and Christian hiding whatever it is for me. You're making me paranoid Dimitri and I have created a natural awareness for exes of yours." By the end of my little rant I was almost crying. What was happening to me. I literally turned into an insecure and emotional wreck around him. Dimitri, sensing something wasn't right, entered the bathroom and put his arm around me.

"Roza, Tasha was never an ex of mine. The girl that is going to be on the reunion does is an ex, sort of. We were very good friends, she's the girl on the photo, remember? We tried dating for a few months, because everyone said we should, but we didn't work as anything more than friends and broke it off again, as good friends. Your way to cute when you're jealous and I knew you would actually go shopping and trying to prove to me, I'm never going find anyone better than you. Which I know I can't. Sometimes I can't even believe that I have the right to call you mine."

How did he knew me so good. Both the turquoise and pinkish dress looked extremely good and sexy on me even the ball gown Lissa forced me in did. I wouldn't have Lissa let buy them, if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to look extra good.

"I thought you said, she wasn't a ex."

"She wasn't when that picture was taken."

"Oh" I suddenly felt a little stupid now. "What about you and Christian disappearing and being secretive?"

"Roza I love you, but I promised Christian, you know my charge, that I wouldn't say anything to you and specially Lissa." I turned around and glared at him. "Roza, I promise to you that I won't hurt you or Lissa. So please don't stop having sex with me. It is worst kind of torture there is, especially with you looking like you are know." That reminded me that I was in my underwear.

"I don't know Comrade, I still don't know what you are hiding for me." I smiled evilly at him and left the bathroom with an extra shake in my hips. "You should go fetch your sister and Paul to Welkom your family, I'll be down in a minute." I heard him growl and laughed at his reaction. Oh yeah, I still can get a man on his knees.

We were going towards the school entre where we would meet the Belikova's. Just before we past the corner I heard Russian with a Turkish accent.

"Hey Old man, If you're here to threaten my boyfriend again, don't bother, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself and you better weren't threatening our family, because Janine's Fury will be noting to what I have on you."I said just I he came into view. I knew there were only two people on this planet he was afraid of. Me and mother.

"Rosemarie, You don't know me at all, I don't threaten nice women."

"Good thing I know better. Just shut it and get out of the way, let Dimitri and his family meet again without you and your reputation bothering them." Olena was already in tears and came running to Dimitri. Karoline and Sonya followed directly. As last Viktoria and Paul joined the group. Yeva just stood there grinning.

"So" I said to my father. "What are you here for?"

"Believe it or not kizz, I actually offered our family in law a ride. I knew the live on a human schedule and I didn't want them to drive so far in the night by themselves."

"That's very nice of you, thank you. So, what's the other reason."

"You know me way to good."

"Well since I am half of you, no wonder there."

"Tomorrow is the reunion and I wanted to speak to someone who's going to be there."

"Just don't cause a fuss. Key?"

"Anything you want kizz. So any insane plan in progress at the moment?"

"I always have something in progress Baba, but noting that I'm carrying out at the moment." Trying to read Dimitri's file in Crylic Russian was a pretty impossible plan if you ask me.

Just then Olena came up to us and engulfed me into a massive hug.. "Roza, thank you so much for never giving up."

"Don't worry about it. The universe should know better by now, than to mess with me."

"Mr Mazur, Thank you for giving us a ride. It was to kind. If there is anything we could return the favor with."

"Don't you dare ask them for anything, Old man. You offered, you don't get to ask for payback." I said before he could ask for anything. I was in his face now and he paled.

"I was just going to ask, if she could safe some of her delicious dinner for me, next time I'm in town." He sounded like a six year old, caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Now that is something I do understand." I mean Olena's home cooking is heavenly.

"But of course, you know? Why don't I cook tonight for our family, Of course you can join Mr. Mazur."

"Okay let's cut this crap already. Olena? Please meet my Father Ibrahim Mazur. Abe, please meet Dimitri's Family. Good, now that this is handled. Let's go somewhere we can sit down and catch up."

Sonya and Karoline started rapidly talking to Yeva, at which Dimitri started to laugh. Olena looked kind of shocked at first between me and my father, but then a genuine smile crossed her face.

"Translation?"

"They didn't trust the fact that Zmey offered them a ride. If it wasn't for Yeva, They would have declined."

"Well of course Yeva knew."

"Well Roza, that definitely explains the fire in you." Olena gave me a hug.

"Actually, she got that fire from her mother." Abe said.

"That's right. I got my threatening creativity, lack for authority, wanting for largest unofficial crime record and my awesome hair from you. You really helped a lot Baba."

"I already told you I was proud of your accomplishment in your short live, do you have anything to add to that crime list."

"Unauthorized possession of personnel documents." He looked at me in question. "I have Dimitri's old school records."

"I may want to see that."

"Not before decipher it first, with the help of Lissa and even then." He laughed at that.

We went to our guest housing to probably relive our entire story. And I wasn't looking forward to it. Especially with Zmey there.

**All for you guys ;)**

**Lots of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	17. Story of my life

**Chapter seventeen: Life story**

We arrived at our guest housing and all got settled down, I decided to be play a good housewife and offer everyone something to drink. Coffee and thee was made and put on the coffee table along with some water and orange juice. Everyone sat dawn and looked at us expectantly.

"So what you want to know?"

"Everything DUH!" Viktoria answered. I expected Olena to say something about her choice of words and directness, she simply gave a look towards her youngest daughter and then knotted anyway.

"But you already told how we met and everything."

"Yeah, but then you where grieving and you where telling things trying not to let everybody show how close you two where and everything, so we want to hear the full story now, no holding back." Vikka explained.

"Yeah, I would like to hear the story as well, my daughter."

"Well of course you would."

So I had two choices I could tell them the overly animated detailed smut-full story, so they almost ran screaming and running outside the door by the time the story full and well got to an actual point. Or I could tell them a extremely vague PG 13 rated version. Since I expected Abe to have a strong stomach and would sit out to the end, I decided to go for PG version.

"Dimitri tracked me and Lissa down, got me back to the academy and made sure I could stay, if he became my mentor. Lissa was kidnapped and we saved her. I got injured and he got me to the infirmary. Lissa and Christian got together and then Spokane happened. Then I started seeing ghost during the field experience, I just defended him during one of fake attacked on our fake charges, when Lissa was kidnapped by some of the students. Darkness took over and Dimitri was the only one the calm me down, because he was actually able to fight me. Just when we were going back, I saw mason ghost and sensed a lot of Strigoi. I got to the schools building called out Buria. I was told-"

"Wow, wow wow. You can' t do that. You know, be that vague. I want a story, not the facts."

"Sorry, but with that man over here, facts is all you get." I pointed to Zmey.

"Okay okay. You get the story, if you promise not to threaten anyone with it." The last part directed to Zmey. "And I don't want to hear any 'ieuw, that's my Brother you are talking about.' If you don't want to hear it? Then don't listen."

"Okay"

"So as you know, when I was fifteen I ran away whit our queen, then still a princess. We managed to stay away and hiding for two years, in which we have been in the most ridicules of situations. Two years later we were hiding in Portland, blending in with some local students when one night I spotted a tall ass Russian guardian outside my window, doing a terrible job at being subtle. Comrade?"

"After Ivan died I was asked to help track down the Princess, who was possible with her friend. I was given a file on both of them and I wondered why a dhampir girl, loyal to her best moroi friend, would risk the world going outside the ward without full training or a stake to protect her. According to her file she was reckless and had the worst temper, but always defended her best friend. I just couldn't believe that that girl took the last Dragomir Princess outside the wards just to party it up a bit. After all they apparently did that enough already inside the academy." I laughed hard at that one. I was also a bit moved. He had faith in me before he even met me. "Anyway, we're able to track them down and we planned to draw them out, so we didn't have to cause a scene inside. They walk out and even when they were surrounded she stared attacking me. I block her and she start to attack me again when she suddenly stopped almost mid strike, looks at the princess and then surrenders completely. On our way back I kept watching them and noticed how Rose and the Princess sometime smiled at each other or how Rose expression sometimes chanced without an immediate explanation. So, Thank you Babushka for making me read story's and documentation about shadow kissed bonds. It kind of kept Rose inside the academy."

Wait what?

"You knew?" I asked Yeva. "You knew I was shadow kissed before I even knew myself?"

"I knew Dimitri would need the knowledge, I didn't do anything else." After that we went on whit the story, telling both our sides and magically skipping over the lust charm and Cabin scene. Abe maybe could say he wouldn't do anything, didn't mean I believed him. Sometimes we were interrupted because they had questions about something. I went over my time in Russia fast because, they had been there for the first part and I didn't want to relive the second part. Neither did Dimitri. I described breaking Victor out of prison as 'having to do some not so legal activities that involved the help of my ally's and could hurt their positions and titles if those actions ever came to light.' They apparently understood I was talking about everyone their positions, even Lissa's as queen and didn't ask any questions. I was vague about anything else that could compromise any of my loved ones.

I was interrupted by the door being opened. Lissa and Jill walked in with an exhausted look on their faces.

"Hey Liss, Jill. Bad meeting?"

"Oh you have no idea. Some of those royals seriously need so- Oh hey. You must Dimitri's family. It's so nice to filially meet you in person, both Dimitri and Rose have told me so much about you." Lissa said as she noticed the Belikova woman.

"Euh...You're Majesty...I...It's an honor." Olena began, clearly taken of guard meeting our Queen.

"Oh no, I won't have any of that. Rose is my sister, that makes you my family as well. We don't do statuses our hierarchy in privet." And she went on hugging Olena, who quickly returned the embrace, feeling the sincerity flowing through it.

"So, let me guess. You must be Karoline and Sonya, well Viktoria and Paul I've already met. The little ones must be Zoya and Katja. And of course Yeva." Said Lissa, greeting everyone in person. Yeva was eying Lissa, talking her in and calculating her, then she did something I never saw her do.

She smiled

Yeva Belikova SMILED, like genuinely smiled.

I was still in shock by that, when she stood up from the chair and walked over towards Lissa. She took Lissa's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, then spoke to her.

"My Queen, You will be good and you can bring our world to a new generation if you remember, that the secret of changing, isn't to focus on the changing of the old, but creating of the new."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh I know you will, Young Queen. People don't forget me that easy."

"Well she got that right." I whispered not so quietly to Dimitri.

"Nice Rose, what where you guys doing." Lissa asked

"Telling my life story, ignoring the first sixteen years."

"Which part are you on."

"Calling out a murderer, getting shot, then dyeing, coming back to life, again, and getting you crown queen." A chorus of 'you got shot' and 'you died' ran through the room. Dimitri and I explained what happened with a bit more details and with that the story kind of ended. For now at least.

Christian wanted to help Olena out in the kitchen, explaining he wanted to learn some home-cooking. Olena was happy enough to teach him a few things. As always dinner was amazingly good and I had to stop myself for not licking my plate of and scraping the last bit out of the pots and pans. I didn't want to let Olena think she didn't made enough. She definitely did, I just loved her food and completely stuffed myself. The evening was calm and we chatted some more. Yeva was talking with my father, it looked like they were talking about a normal subject, then again, you could never know with those two. Lissa and Olena were chatting comfortable, Christian was entertaining the two little girls. Jill, Viktoria and Eddie seemed to like each other and Paul was asleep on his mother's lap. He hadn't left her all evening and I could understand why. He had a great bond with her and I knew If had a bond like that with my mother, and she would have come to see me at the academy? I probably wouldn't have left her side either. I was lying on Dimitri's lap, who was talking with his two oldest sisters. I looked at my 'new' large family and I was perfectly happy.

**Here you go**

**Lots of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	18. Day seven (The reunion)

**Chapter eighteen: Day Seven (the reunion)**

I woke up by Lissa slamming a my pillow on my head.

"Get up Rose, come on we have to get ready for the reunion!"

"Neu don'ts it'sunday. Reun s tninght" I mumbled

"What did she say?" Someone else voice said.

"I think she said it's Sunday and that the reunion is tonight." Lissa kindly translated and I turned around in my sheets again. I should of rolled against Dimitri, but I didn't.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked as I suddenly sat upright.

"With Christian. The reunion starts in five hours Rose, you need out of your bed and into that shower." Lissa said.

"Five hours? I don't need five hours! Half an hour at most! Just let me sleep." I laid back dawn and pulled my blanket around me.

"Oh no! You are going to look amazing. Get out!" She pulled my blanket of my body, I wanted to reach for it, but my sleepy reflexes weren't that good.

"I always look amazing Liss." still in my bed, without blankets.

"You do, as a matter of facts couldn't you put some pajama's on in bed Rose."

"Hey! You are the one who pulled of my sheets, be glad Dimiti's mother is staying here and that I'm wearing anything at all." I got off the bed only wearing my underwear. Let's say Dimitri had a hard time last night keeping his promise of not having sex, if his mother was just on the other side of the wall.

"Victoria, Karoline, fancy seeing you here."

"Rose I don't want to hear about your sex life with my baby brother." Karoline said, she had a little smile.

"Then don't ask. I'm going to shower."

All the girls got ready together. Might be a good thing to because now, my hair was even shinier and curled at all the right pleases and my dress fitted perfect to hide my stake. I was wearing the pinkish one and I was still mad at myself for letting them convince me to put it on.

I never wear pink, it's just so girly. I always think people are going take me less serious if I dress girly. Let's be serious. Would you be scared if a little girl in a fluffy pink birthday cake dress would be threatening you? Not that I was wearing that, I was giving an example. Well? I wouldn't. So I always dressed sexy, not cute. Pink was cute, no matter what snit it was in. But when I turned to the mirror the dress was still sexy on me. Not lethal, but just slightly sexy. That would make today the exception that made my rulebook, thanks to Lissa's diplomatic and compromising convincing skills.

Talking about Liss, she seemed to get along great with Sonya while they were doing Karoline's hair and makeup. Victoria and Jill were helping each other out and Olena was getting Zoya in bright pink fluffy dress, it was adorable. Sonya's daughter was sleeping in her stroller and I was trying to get my second stake on to my leg. I always had a minimum of two stakes with me. One for each hand.

By the time we had to be ready the boys stood outside the doors, waiting for us and talking with the guards. Though I was pretty sure Dimitri was having fun interrogating Victoria's date; Nikolai. And if Abe was with them, Nikolai better make a run for it.

We got out the door and the first thing Christian just had to say was:

"I never toughed I would see the day the Rose Hathaway would be wearing pink."

"That's it. I'm putting on the blue on. I don't care if my but is going to freeze of."

"Oh no you are not! You promised that for one evening you would wear pink. Besides I'm letting you wear stakes. That dress is staying on." Lissa stood whit her arms crossed and all the Belikova woman behind her. I was overruled. Sighed and gave in.

Dimitri whispered something that sounded like crazy and creative and something else all mixed together in to my ear.

"What?"

"красивый. It means Beautiful."

"Kratsive" I tried

"No start with graceful, but leave the full and turn the c into a Z. Almost like the Italian thank u."

"Grazi"

"Something like that, now add -vye"

"Grazivye"

"Don't fully pronouns the last part and you get it."

"Euh just let's get going already."

Our party got downstairs and while we weren't in charge of Lissa and Christians we were be staying with them for the first part. That is until suddenly I heard Dimitri's name being called out. We turned around and Dimitri got a huge smile on his face.

"Matvie!..." And both hugged each other in one of those just toughing, slap on the shoulder, manly hugs. Damn Dimitri looked so sexy when he was happy and exited. Cut it of Rose! You're the one who instated the no sex claim. They were talking in rapid in Russian. So this was Matvie, Dimitri's other friend besides Ivan. This could get interesting.

"Let me introduce you: As you know Queen Vasilissa and Lord Ozera. This is princess Jillian, her guardian Eddison Castile and this is-"

"Rose, nice to meet you." He returned all out hello's and made a quick bow for the queen. "So? You got any dirt on little Dimka over here?" I asked him.

"Oh yes I do, there was this one time."

"Hathaway!" A female voice interrupted us. A voice I recognized.

"Mia? What are you doing here?"

"Well I would say long story, but actually it's not. Let me first say hello to the rest of the crew." As she did. When she came back standing next to me, she whispered in my ear.

"Who the cute one."

"That would be my boyfriend; guardian Dimitri Belikov." I knew she didn't mean him, I saw her look a little too long at my temporary replacement.

"Rose, not that one. No offence Belikov, you're cute and all." The funny thing is, Dimitri wasn't really listening when his name was called he looked kind of taken back at the 'you're cute and all'. He shrugged it off and continued talking. "I mean the one standing behind Lissa!"

"Guardian Jackson Reza. He's a good one."

"Good guardian or good in something else to?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know? So can you introduce me? Please?"

"I can, after you explain how you got here."

"I do that right after this. Rose? I've never toughed I would see you in pink. I think I have to thank Lissa for that later."

"Yeah, well enjoy while you can. Now explain."

"Oh yes, well my parents where in court, so I got permission to go see them, but they were all to busy kissing royal asses. So I went to a café where I met this Moroi, I didn't really like him, but his company wasn't that bad. He asked me if I wanted to join him to his reunion. Seeing how you bunch probably would be here and I hadn't really anything else to do. I toughed well heck why not? My parents liked it even more seeing as how they now can say to everyone that 'their daughter is friends with the queen" She said in a squeaky voice." My parents really are a bunch of social ladder climbing back stabbing bitches."

"I remember a time you where like that."

"I do to, and I'm sorry for that."

"You're forgiven."

"Oh, thank you, no back to the hot stuff. Introduce me!"

"You're free the next three days and you have some light clothing with you?"

"I think so, why?"

"Then I know the perfect way to introduce you. Lissa?"

"Yes Rose?"

"How do you feel about Mia hanging with us till the end of New- Well you know the end of our next stop." I almost let it slip where we were going. Hans would have my ass.

"Of course, that would be so much fun."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we are on the plane."

"Why"

"Because of the attacks on the queen, we have to keep changing our schedule and not do the obvious ones first. Like now, it would logical to do Romania next, So we are going to a opposite direction. Sort of"

"Oh I get it. So some where warm?"

"Yes."

"I'm defiantly coming. How are you going to introduce me?"

"We'll all be in a plane for a large amount of hours where he doesn't have to be on guard. I'm sure you can work something out."

We talked a bit about old time and general stuff. When suddenly a girl squalled and jumped in Dimitri's arms. Well hello to you to bitch.

**So, where do think they will going? **

**What will happen with dimka's ex?**

**Who is Zmey there for?**

**What about Mia and Jackson?**

**And what the hell is in Dimitri's file?**

**So many questions!**

**Answer them and I will let you know if you are right!**

**Also I'm writing a very short crossover between Fast &amp; Furious 7 and VA. It's almost done, I love that movie series. I will be updating that one very soon so keep a look on my story's!**

**Lots of Love**

**Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	19. Sabrina

**Chapter nineteen: Sabrina**

"Sabrina, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again to." She let go of him and went to stand next to Matvei. He put one arm around the small of her back. HUH? She didn't even gave me the time to punch her in the face for jumping my boyfriend. "So, you gave us quite the scare when you disappeared. It's good to see you alive again. And royal guard at that. Congratulations are in order I think so."

"I'm Lord Ozera's Guard, Not the queens. Bur thank you anyway."

"All the same. So where is this girlfriend you told Matvei about."

"Actually, please meet Rose Hathaway." He said, pulling me next to him.

"Hay, nice to meet you." I said

"Rose Hathaway, as in Queen Vasilissa's personnel guardian Rose Hathaway." She whispered the last part. I wondered why but would soon enough figure out why.

"Yes, That's me way?"

"I mean I knew you were working with guardian Hathaway. Just didn't know you where actually dating her. She's like to most famous guardian ever. Well you to, so I guess that kind of matches but GUARDIAN ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" This time she shouted and the entire room fell silent. This was not good.

I kind of stood there awkwardly, don't get me wrong I like being in the spotlights. This was just a too much.

"Yeah thank you. Now stop staring before your eyes dry out." A few people blinked and started whispering. The rest kind of followed. I was obviously the hot topic for now.

"Sorry?" The Sabrina girl said. "Anyway, it seems you and I have something to talk about. You're not on duty right know are you? Of course you're not dressed like that." She got us some drinks and pulled me to one of more secluded arias where we could sit.

"So, as one of Dimitri's former best friends. I think it is my job to see is you are fitting for him." She said in a serious tone. I could see the mocking in her eyes.

"As Dimitri's current girlfriend, I think it is my job to make sure his exes don't jump him anymore."

"Ah yeah, I see where you are coming from."

"No I don't think you know how lucky you are that you dismantled yourself from him that fast. There would have been a good change you had some missing limbs and broken nose right now."

"Oh well anyways. I know you are the queens guardian and that you have Yeva's approval. Which kind of makes my job done here. So you want to hear some story's about Dimitri's high school days?" This girl must be crazy. I just said I would disembody and break her nose and she starts with funny Dimitri story's.

"As long as you're not involved in them? hell yes." And she started to laugh at that. Yes crazy as hell.

"So this one time, Dimitri and Ivan stuffed bubble wrap everywhere. Like in all the closets and every creek in the classrooms. Then as the lessons started Ivan used his air-powers to let the air in the bubles grow. Suddenly there where popping nocis everywhere. The school guardians toughed there was a human attack on the school. It was so funny. They all came out with guns, Everyone got evacuated. Teachers still don't know who's responsible for it."

"How can they not? They at least must have an idea right?"

"Non. Ivan and Dimitri where poster child good guys. Dimitri even help evacuate and Ivan looked scared out of his mind. Guardians even publicly praised him right after they said they would suspend whoever did it. They suspected a fire user did it."

"That so not fair. Teacher at my school even blamed me even it couldn't have been my doing. This one time I made a Moroi frees all the water that was not visible in professor bathroom. It was disgusting. They rounded me up and blamed me. Saying that even if it was impossible for me to have done it, I had to be the mastermind behind it. They were right, but they didn't even tried to find out who really did it. They didn't even ask me."

"Well you must of have quit the reputation then?"

"I had. Still have. So you are Dimitri's ex."

"Yes I guess I am. Though really we never fitted together. We where good friends and there weren't even any romantic feelings and then people started pressuring us into dating and well we where both single and we had something like hell why not. But seriously? Dating your best male friend without any feelings is like dating your brother. Very Awkward. You have someone like that?"

"Yes, Guardian Castile. He's like a brother to me."

"Well then you know what I'm talking about."

"Any other ex I should know about?"

"Well he did ones have a fling with this Moroi girl. She was nice to him and a true bitch to everyone else. I took him a while to see through her parade. She was a real drama queen when they broke up. I was messy."

"She's here now?"

"Don't know haven't seen her. Or her posy. You know they were the typical mean girls. If they still going to come, it's going to be with an entrance. I can tell you that. Btw, nice stakes."

"Thank you." my dress has ridden up a little higher on my tights and the point of my stakes where visible. I stood up a little and pulled my dress back down. I looked to where Lissa was and saw Mia talking to my replacement. Like I said, she didn't need introductions. I looked around more and saw my father talking with some people, they were not looking at ease at all but at least they didn't look like they were going to die in the next five minutes. Well except that one guy, I think Next to my father stood a woman kind of hiding behind my father.

"I hate that guy." Sabrina said.

"Hugh? I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

"You where looking at Zmey and the people with him right? I said, I hate that guy."

"Who, Zmey?"

"No, well I don't know, I haven't heard much good about him. The guys on the left with the green flower on his shirt pocket. He's my friends ex. First class playboy and asshole."

"Why?"

"Emotionally and sexually abused their relationship. She had zero self-esteem left when I made her break up."

"Asshole. Want to scare the shit out of him?"

"How? He's with Zmey."

"Thrust me he is not, I know that look on his face. He is telling them how certain things will go down if arrangements aren't to be backed up. "

"The fact that you can decipher Zmey's facial expression that good scares my but whatever."

I stood up and arranged my dress and I hooked my arm around Sabrina's and walked over towards the little uncomfortable looking group.


	20. Sleechball

**Chapter twenty: Sleechball**

"What's his name?"

"Jordan"

"Really?"

"Yes why?"

"Not really a Russian name."

"It's not. Parents worked at Russian court, he went to this school"

"I see. Stay a little behind, So he won't recognize you."

"Little chance he will. I changed a lot since graduation."

"Even better.

Hey old man, meet Sabrina over there. She's Dimitri's ex. Oh don't look at me like that. We actually get along and I fight my own fights. Now how about you introduce me to your friends here." I whispered with a wink. He knew I was up to something and thankfully, he went with it.

"Rosemarie, meet Jordan Avrizi and his parents Gemma and David Avrizi. The other way around please meet gu-"

"It's so nice to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you." I interrupted my father and shook Jordan's hand.

"Very nice indeed to meet you. Rosemarie was it. A very beautiful name for a very beautiful young woman." Young woman? Seriously? What was I? Fifteen? Sleechball. He turned to the person next to me.

"Is she what you told me about. In the arrangement part?" WTF who was this dude? I may not know much about my father businesses but I knew he wasn't involved in female slavery traffic or whatever the correct name for that shit was. I turned towards my father with a look on face that pretty much said 'Can I kill him?'

He knotted.

"Haha" I laughed a fake bimbo laugh. "I'm sorry Jordan, my dear. But you may want to meet my friend first." I pointed to the girl right behind me. he turned to her.

"Hello beautiful, you seem familiar. Have I met you before. I think so. It would be hard not to remember something as pretty as yourself."

"Actually we have." Sabrina said overly sweet. "Maybe you remember this." And with that she swung her fist directly against the side of nose. "That's right. I'm the one who broke your nose for first time in that exact same spot."

"Fuck you're Nicky's friend. What hell kind of game are you playing here Zmey?"

"Actually, you kind of had the wrong idée when talking about an arrangement, also? I'm very much liking where this is headed." My father said. "Take this outside girls. I'll talk to his parents. Somehow I think they're going to want to know what their son has been up to. "

Me and Sabrina each took an arm of the sleechball and directed him outside.

"So, Sleechball, I think you and I are going to have a word." Sabrina unceremoniously let him fall on the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you are. You can't do this to me you know. I have power! I don't know what kind of game Zmey is playing, but I have power way higher than him. My parents work in the Russian Court. I can get full protection there. Even if you are in bed with Zmey, I don't think he'll go as far as going against highly classed Royals to get to me..."

"Tut tut tut Jordan" Sabrina said. "First of I don't think you know how high Zmey's power reaches and second? You might want to wait threatening this woman next to me until she fully introduces herself."

"Oh yeah? Who would you be?"

I took my stake out of my thigh strap and started playing with it. "People call me Rose, the ones who are afraid of me call me guardian Hathaway and the stupid ones call me Rosemarie or Rosie. Right know you're in the fourth category. The stupid ones, who are oblivious to who I am and are calling me a whore. I strongly suggest you place yourself in the second."

"The name is familiar, doesn't explain why you would have power over me."

"You said Zmey wouldn't go up against highly placed Royals for me? You are wrong. He would go against anybody for his only daughter." He looked shocked. Good. Sabrina too, but she knew I was on her side "Yes I am Zmey's daughter. The thing is, he doesn't have to go against any royal for me, because the highest placed royal will also, under any circumstances, pick my side." Now he just looked downright confused.

"You do know who the highest places Royal is, right?"

"The queen, duh." Sabrina said for him. It made him look even more stupid.

"Exactly, thanks for enlightening our guest. I'm Her majesty the queen her best friend since we where five and also her personnel guardian.

Now, this is how this mess is going down. You will never contact Nicky again. You will treat any female, whatever age they might be, with the upmost respect. You will never sleep around. If you ever find yourself a girl again, who's desperate enough to have you. She'll be your queen whether you like it or not. If I ever hear a single complaint about you again? You will be pissing through a straw. What will happen for now? I would rearrange your face, but I think Sabrina would have more fun doing that. She can decide what will happen to you.

Remember Jordan. I do have power and eyes everywhere. Also as the queens guardian, a threat against me, can be seen as a threat against our dear Vasilissa. So yes, I'll always have the authority to do anything I want. Even if I can't? My father would be more than happy to take my place."

With that I went back inside, leaving the Sleechball with someone who really hated him.

When I as back inside, I went up to Lissa. It was becoming ratter late and something told me, we would be leaving soon.

"Hey Lissa how do you do?"

"My feet hurt, and there are drunk ass royals who are testing my patience."

"My feet hurt too. Don't really care about the royals but this one guy is going to be in hell for the next weeks."

"Rose, what did you do? You know you can't just do stuff to people, right?"

"That's the thing Lissa, I was a genius, someone else did the dirty for me. She had more right to it than me anyway. But now I can't be blamed." I had a smile like that pinkish cat on my face.

"I don't know whether to be proud of you, that you didn't get in trouble or scared that you are turning into your father. Whatever. You're seeing what I'm seeing between Mia and Guardian Reza?"

"Oh I have, she asked me to introduce her. As you can see, it's not really necessary anymore."

"I have an idée, We're leaving in a few minutes, we will be on the plane almost the entire day tomorrow, so there is now point in getting up early."

"Yes?" This was getting good.

"Girls night on the plane! You, me, Jill, Mia, maybe Roxanne. Oh come on it's been to long!" Lissa was way too enthusiastic about this.

"Okay fine, but Roxanne signs an OSA"

"Yeah, yeah, go grab Dimitri, we're leaving."

As said as done. Soon everyone was leaving for the plane.

All the girls went into Lissa's room; leaving the guys confused. We invited Roxane and I made her swear once more, that noting would leave this room. I changed into one of Dimitri's shirts. The moment the wheels of the airplane left the ground. Mia started bouncing.

"So where are we going? You said I could know the moment we left the ground. What is it? New York? New Jersey? New Orleans? You said New so it had to be one of them right?"

"Stop babbling will you? Do the honors Lissa?"

"Of course! We'll be going to the beautiful...

...

...

New-Zealand!"

So next stop is New-Zealand! Thanks for suggesting this Bunny!

Lots of Love

Born to Love, Protect and Die


	21. Girls night part one

**Chapter Twenty-one: girls night part one**

I left my stake strapped to my leg, I probably wouldn't need it. I just felt safer knowing I had it with me. We got a bunch of food (mostly for me) and drinks and settled in the room. Jill and I quickly went to her room to retrieve (hopefully) compromising stuff. When we came back to see Roxanne and Mia playing with one of the small cameras.

"So to start with girls" I threw Dimitri's file in the middle of the bed. "Anyone can read Cyrillic Russian?"

"Why? What is that?" Mia asked. Oh right, she didn't know yet.

"That, my darling, is Dimitri Alexander Belikov's file from when he was a student."

"No way" She said

"Yes way, we just need to decode it. One way or another." I looked at Lissa

"I'm not that good at Crylic Russian Rose."

"Uhm" Roxanne began. "Maybe I can help?"

"You read this?"

"I can yes."

"In that case get your ass over here and start reading." Lissa nudged me and shot me a look. "Please?" I added. Lissa nodded in her typical 'good girl' way to me. Roxanne got the file from the bed and slowly started reading.

"Well, first two pages are all personnel information. Family members, birthday, medical record. Stuff like that. Then there is the schools registration papers from when he was seven years old. The first two years he must of been a very good kid. It's just copies of his report cards... This might be something..." She started reading through a paper.

"What is it?" I really wanted to know.

"Oh, how sweet."

"What?" Mia, Lissa and I asked at the same time.

"It says here that guardian Belikov punched an older Moroi in the gut, after the older boy was insulting his older sister, Karoline Belikova. It says here that he was discharged of any consequences, because of the testimony of Ivan Zeklos and the Belikova sisters."

"I always knew my man was a badass from the beginning. Even when nine years old."

The others had to laugh at that. "I still think it is weird to think that you and guardian Belikov were involved when you was still his student. I mean, sure a lot of the girls had a wet dream or two about him, but actually being involved seems so different. I still don't know how you break through those walls enough to have a normal conversation." Mia said. Jill just knotted.

"Well Amen to that." I mean what else am I suppose to say to that? Wet dreams? "What else is in there?" I asked Roxanne

"Right, let's see...He kept having good grades...little incidents, noting serious, just everyday child play of ten year olds. Here is something about... oh"

"What?" Everyone asked again. Déjà vu much?

"Well he wasn't always a good boy."

"What!?" Seriously this needed to stop.

"He and a few others fellow kids released the tame mice out of the lab into the air vents. There where noises all day and nobody knew what was going on. Only when the lab teacher reported that the mice weren't in the cage no more, they started figuring out what happened. They got busted by another student who heard them talking about sneaking into the lab when everyone else was sleeping and made the connection. As punishment they had to crawl through the air vents to catch them.

Because they thought catching mice in an air vent was impossible, they made a trap by pumping gas in the system to make the mice fall asleep to get them. The gas made students and staff feel woozy and the attack alarm and procedure was set in action. When they crawled out of the vent (gas maskers on) they walked in on a school under lockdown. The principal decided not to punish them for trying to avoid there punishment because they got inventive and because they had a good record so far. Though they did have to do community service for unintentionally causing the alarm."

"Classic, releasing lab mice."

"Really Rose? That's your answer? He put an academy under lockdown!"

"Well Lissa, I'd say that's a pretty awesome turnout. Noting I ever did put the school under lock down. So yeah, I think that was an awesome prank."

"Of course you do." That got Jill and Mia, who where till now disgusted by the mice part, laughing and shaking their heads. "Though the academy was under lockdown the first two days after you and Lissa escaped it."

"Maybe, but I wasn't there, so that doesn't count."

"I found something else." Roxanne said.

We kept quit as she read trough a few pages

"One of his combat teacher reported that Dimitri Belikov refused to train with other novices, he would only practice knew moves on bags. He claimed that he wouldn't hurt other children. Even when he risked expulsion. In the end, the school had him signed up for therapy and four weeks later he was back on a normal training schedule, training with other novices. The teacher also noticed he was more focused and excelling quickly. The therapy report where not shared, since it was strictly confidential and there is no conclusion of them on file."

I could hear a pin drop.

"He was thirteen then, wasn't he?" I said. Knowing exactly what happened.

"Euhm, Yes." Roxanne said.

"You know what happened?" Mia asked.

"Of course I do. And I'm not going to share it."

"Of course Rose." Lissa said."We understand." And she wrapped an arm around me.

"Should I continue?" Roxanne asked not sure what to do."

"Yes, there's something I still want to hear in there."

She kept reading trough it. There was not much left in the file. There was a weird atmosphere. and there something in there that change it.

"I have something from when he was sixteen."

"Let me guess: He was offered an official congratulation, because he protected a bunch of moroi during a human attack on the school?"

"Euhm, there is nothing about a human attack, but yeah. You're right."

"Saint Basils was attacked by humans? How don't I know about that." Lissa shouted.

"Because it was fake."

"Tell!" Lissa ordered.

"Dimitri and Ivan stuffed bubble wrap everywhere. Like in all the closets and every hole in the classrooms and under the tables and stuff. Then as the lessons started Ivan used his air-powers to let the air in the bubbles grow. Suddenly there where popping noises everywhere. The school guardians toughed there was a human attack on the school. They all came out with guns, Everyone got evacuated. Teachers still don't know who's responsible for it, since they suspected the air was blew up by an fire user. Also Ivan looked scared like hell and Dimitri helped evacuating Royal Moroi and stuff like that."

"Now that is what I call genius." Mia said.

"He was almost as good as you, Rose. I see you two fit together." Jill said.

"I have to say I'm proud of my man yes."

"The last thing in the file was that he had the second highest graduation score. After Arthur Schoenburg? I don't know how to pronouns it. And that he was assigned to Lord Ivan Zeklos." Roxanne closed the file and gave it to me.

"Well that's that." I said.

"So, now that Arthur is dead, Guardian Belikov has the highest score?" Jill asked

"Euh, no Rose has the highest score ever recorded and that on an alternated course. Which makes it even higher" Mia said.

Roxanne and Jill looked at me wide eyed.

"II had more experience, they had to alternate it." I explained

"What do we do now?" Jill asked.

"How about truth or truth? SInce we can't really do any dare's or a airplane." Mia said.

"Oh I can think of a few dares, in particular on a airplane." I said.

"No way. We are not daring anyone to fly the airplane. I'd like to live." Lissa directly intervened.

"Damn, okay Truth or truth it is."

"Roxanne" Mia said. "Let's get to know you. Euhm...Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't"

"Any interest?"

"Isn't there a rule that says one question at the time?"

"Who cares? Answer!"

"Euhm... I wouldn't refuse Captain Dean Lorey."

"Who?" I asked.

"Our Pilot Rose." Lissa enlightened all of us.

"Oh... Now I really know some dare's."

Roxanne's eyes grew wide but she recovered herself by saying. "I guess it's my turn to ask a question know. Guardian Hathaway? What was the most epic thing you ever pulled of when you where at the academy?"

"It's Rose tonight sweet cheeks and the answer to your question would be escaping with the last Dragomir. But since you already know that one. Let's see.

I ones pressured a moroi into freezing all the not visible water in the teachers toilets. Because things became so nasty, teachers had to use student toilets. Two days later all students toilets where being replaced and renewed. Student of St-Vladimir where forever grateful for finally getting new toilets. I guess that one can count."

"I think you're most epic one was the one where you made the plan for the seniors to hack their graduation ceremony." Lissa said

"That was you? You did that?" Mia shouted

"What happened?" Roxanne asked

"A few weeks after the toilet incidents a few seniors came to me. They heart that I was responsible for the toilets and they wanted to hire me make their normal boring graduation epic. So I did. How do you think I knew Jackson Reza?"

"I knew he was familiar." Mia said

"Oh I heart of that one." Jill shimmed in.

"So what did you do?"

"I think I have it on tape actually." Lissa said

**Ha! And you all thought I was dead**

**I could say that for a part in my absents I was doing r&amp;d, but actually, I was laying with my lazy but in the Turkish sun sipping Cocktails! And working on a few story lines of story's I haven't started posting yet.**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

**Born to Love, Protect and die**


	22. girls night part two

**Chapter twenty two Girls night part two**

"Seriously Liss? We're living in a time when even portable hard drives and USB sticks are getting old. And you still haven't copied those CD's and DVD's?" I asked as Lissa got out a bag filled with cd's. I couldn't help but laugh at her lack of modernity.

"I don't know. I never copied them in high school, and now with being Queen and everything. They hold some of my parents old video's and I just don't want anyone else to be responsible for them and... you know Rose."

"I know Liss It's okay. I think everybody disserves to be granny-like at one aspect of their life. So yours is using ancient devises." My smart ass remarks always work.

"Yeah, and what's yours Rose?" Mia asked. "What aspect of your life are you granny-like in."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I show you mine if you show me yours." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"So you admit in being granny-like?" I teased.

"I so do not. Seriously though. I really want to know what the Rose Hathaway think she can possibly be granny-like in."

"Well. If, and I say If I ever say yes to Dimitri, I disserve my white. And I'm f-ing proud of it." Now this could take a while to sink in. Lissa was silently sniggering while looking through the map of CD for the right one, while sipping on a cocktail.

"Wait, you're a virgin?" Jill asked. On which account Lissa started to choke hard. And when she was finally done choking she started her laughing fit.

"No Jill I'm not. How could I be with a man with a body and skills like his. He however the first one I ever had sex with, so I figured that would be pretty much the same."

"But there were always so much rumors in school, so I figured that-...you know...at least some of them had truth in them."

"Yeah Those were my fault, sorry about that." Mia said.

"It's okay Mia, all is forgiven." I said. "Almost fond that CD,Liss?"

"I guess it's this one. It's the only one that isn't marked so it must be this one."

"Good, play it." Lissa put the disk in her laptop and waited for the icon the popup. She hit play and sat down.

Instead of the graduating podium to popup as I was expecting, a boys head did. He started to speak in a langue I could only classify as Russian.

"Euh Liss? This is not the right one." I said eventually.

"No, it is not. But don't recognize this one, you've seen this?" She asked me.

"Nope, can't say I have. Anyone?" I was met negative responses from all trough the room as the little movie kept playing. Than the boy on the screen started to spaek English.

_So for are the monolingual friends of Pierre. Pierre here is on a exchange program to this mighty fine place we call Saint-Basils Academy. It has a lot of other names but I won't name then because I don't know who will be watching this. So because my new friend here has suddenly got the Idea to film his time here, that's what we are doing. Pierre say hi to your future viewers." _The camera turned and a fair haired guy smiled in on the screen, his face to close. Then he turned the camera again. _"So right know we are going to celebrate Christmas. We are at my best friends house who you are going to meet later since my parent have to be at courts Christmas celebration, where I am not aloud to join. Not that care. but like I said Pierre and I are at my friends house to celebrate Christmas and they have a long history of taking strays home, so they won't mind. Let's go meet the family" _

The moment the camera turned way and filmed some of the rest of the I recognized it immediately.

"Shut it down." I said. Lissa hit the button and looked at my questioningly.

"That was the Belikov home. The guy must have Ivan and we shouldn't be watching it." I explained. Lissa dutifully closed the laptop. and looked at me. Everybody was looking at me, but I didn't want to talk about it. Mia was the first to speak."The guy was a vlogger even before his time." That brought a few laughs out of the most of us.

"Jill truth or truth. Did you Eddie did the dirty already." I asked and Jill first looked shocked then went all tomato red, then turned all afraid and then shy. Oops maybe to direct.

"So not. You guys did kiss already right?" She looked at Lissa, then at me. "Don't worry we don't care about Dhampir-Moroi relationships. In fact Lissa is going to be vouching for them."

"I am. You already got dragged into this mess against your will. You can date whoever you want and I will support you. People don't agree, they take it up with me. So you kissed him?"

"How did you even know."

"Please, you can't not see it. the way you two constantly see each other. Seriously the sexual tension must be astronomical. So kissy kiss kiss?"I bragged a bit. I still didn't understand how I didn't figure this before.

"No he didn't and I don't know if he even likes me." She said with her head in her hands.

"He does." I said. "And next time you guys need to dress up, we are going to make you so sexy, that he doesn't have any other option than fuck you senseless."

Jill looked a little shocked; Lissa was giggling and Mia was full out laughing. Home run.

"Okay who hasn't been asked a question yet?" I asked.

"Lissa!" Mia shouted and I swear I heard the guardians outside that door shift and the where about to open the door when I shouted to them to stay out. They did. I crawled over to the other side of the bed and whispered the question I wanted her to ask Lissa. She started laughing and nodded feverously.

"We want to know all the weird places you and Christian have done it since you became Queen."

"What?" Lissa looked scandalized. I saw Roxanne looking shocked at the question. Yeah our new queen had a sex life and some weird fetishes.

"Come on Liss." We already know you haven't been staying away from that cathedral so what other places? I'll some you mine if you show me yours." I said wiggling my eyebrow, or well trying.

"Fine." She sighed. "The office." She mumbled.

"And?..."

"Kitchen and Court garden." She confessed.

"Court garden? How did you do that without being seen?" Mia shouted, before reconsidering her question. "Actually do not answer that. So Rose now it is you turn. What places did you and the Russian do it. Ever, not just after Lissa became queen."

"Okay, ...Well the bungalow at Saint-Vladimir's, just before the attack. Then in a hotel room while we were on the run. On and against about any surface in out apartment. In a-"

"Wait!" Lissa shouted. "Your apartment is part of mine... You didn't... you know..."

"Oh did I liss?" I said. "Either way you and sparkles had sex in the kitchen where my food comes from. That is disturbing. Soo... where was I... Oh yeah. In a car while where waiting for Lissa and In the gym showers. That's about it."

Roxanne was looking at Mia as if she was going to be the next one to spill. Mia took the bait.

"Euhm...Well my dorm room, a few others their dorm room, including Lissa's" Yeah I remembered. "Not with Lissa though" she clarified for Roxanna and Jill's presence. "You know I really haven't done it in weird places. I do want to do it on a plane at least once though. So Roxanne, your turn." She ended

"I euhm...I haven't really done anything..;" She whispered.

"You haven't? How you're not ugly, at some dude must have asked you out? I mean how old are you?" Mia spoke our thoughts.

"Well, yes. I'm twenty one. But I grew up in a human socity, and then I did a film making course in a human college and even though I was asked out and went on dates I never really went all the way. I was always afraid I would lose control and bite a human, which would have been bad." She said quietly

I never thought of it that way. How moroi form relationships in the human world, without being notes as different. We naturally adapt to an nocturnal schedule and thing that walking around with weapons on you is the most normal thing of the world. Living between human needs so much secrecy that it would be hard to from a bond. Every friend you make becomes a liability.

While I was thinking this over, Lissa and Mia where being girly in setting Roxanne up with a date with our captain. Soon they realized that they didn't even knew if the guy was single or not. And we didn't exactly have a fb profile to look it up.

Mia, Jill and Roxanne where discussing the most crazy ideas to finding out if he was single and so yes, if he would be interested in Roxanne, when Lissa asked me a question.

"So... Your man already told way mine is being weird?" smooth Liss, real smooth.

"Nope, he's holding our surprisingly well. The fact that we haven't been alone together ever since I started that bet, might work in his advance. Though, sirously, don't make we wait any longer, I can't!"

"Already sex deprived yes?"

"Yes!" I sighed loudly." how many nights have we been on this plane? I mean we aren't even part of a mile high club yet! How did this happen?"

"Yeah well we are all very grateful you aren't part of the club, at least we could sleep."

"Funny Liss, real Funny."

"Here have a another." She handed me a glass of wine. Whine truly wasn't my favorite, but the fancy one Lissa had stoked wasn't that bad.

The rest of the night went on pretty much the same. food, drinks, insane plans for Jill ad Roxanne. Mia would be fine or her own. Gossiping about Dimitri and Christian. At the end we were randomly spaced out in the room and randomly commenting on whisper posts, without making sense due to the alcohol and fatigue, mostly the fatigue. I don't even remember on which topic we were when I did fell asleep.


End file.
